Love Me Like You Do
by KPiGame427
Summary: Riley Ford former member of the Canadian Forces has worked for InGen at Jurassic World since opening day. She finds herself facing a big problem, Hoskins wants her to help him implement a militaristic use for the raptors but she doesn't want any part of it! Can she expose him without losing her job herself...and the one she loves most? Rated M for swearing and smut. Owen GradyXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Calm Before The Shit Storm

**Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Shit Storm**

*A/N: Hello there! I've been following Jeralee's fanfiction for Jurassic World called Mad World and I wanted to try my hand at it. Please keep in mind it has been well over a year since I have written anything, so I'm a bit rusty. Here goes!*

My footsteps padded softly against the cool wood flooring betraying my current mood. I'd been pacing back and forth for hours in a futile attempt to tire myself out. I hadn't been able to fall asleep the past few nights ever since the briefing I'd had with Hoskins earlier that week.

I hated his guts, this guy had absolutely no morals! _**NONE**_! The nerve of this guy was something else entirely and it made me sick! The worst part of his madness was that me, an ex member of the Canadian Forces Military Police, was forced to do this or be rendered homeless and unemployable.

Nostrils flaring, and jaw clenched I stormed over to my glass window and let my anger get the best of me by smashing my fist into it. Not the brightest idea, I'll admit, but it was my only outlet. Fortunately only the best architects had outfitted the employee "shacks" as I lovingly referred to them as, with high density glass, virtually impenetrable by even a .50 cal.

Unfortunately though, I'd have to explain to the nurses why my knuckles were now bleeding profusely if I decided to walk into medical. Another con to my idiotic reaction was that my co workers would play 20 questions with me if they saw the bandage.

I sighed staring at my hand as I made my way to my private bathroom and cleaned my wounds. After cleaning myself up I checked my watch... _5:40 A.M. 'another 5 minutes and my alarm will go off, I guess I should get ready"_ I thought to myself as I walked over to my alarm that was sitting atop my blonde nightstand and shut it off before opening the top drawer and grabbing my closet lock key.

I shuffled over to my closet and unlocked it, one of the many things I'd learned from the military was to always lock my kit, be it personal or work. Back then it had been as part of a daily inspection and avoiding whatever punishment my staff chose during basic or when I was on course. Now it was mere habit and sake of security.

After picking out my clothes for the day and tossing them onto my bed haphazardly, I made my way into the bathroom once more to continue to get ready for the day ahead.

After completing my morning ritual, the same as most other people's, I got changed into my clothes which consisted of a plain white tee, jeans, and my black CSA approved swat boots I grabbed my wallet, keys, InGen ball cap, cell phone, and Kevlar gloves before heading out the door and locking my room up and leaving the building to my car.

As I left the building I noticed the sky was dark and grey as if threatening to drench me right then and there, frowning I looked for my car amidst the sea of cars before me.

After a minute I'd found mine and began my walk to it. Unfortunately due to me working late I never got the good parking spots in the front or even the half decent ones in the middle, nope, I was always stuck parking at the back.

Unfortunately, my building wasn't job specific. It was a mixture of security personnel, mechanics, and some attraction grunts. The scientists had it made, what with their own apartments or houses, if they'd had family. It brought me back to my days in the CF (Canadian Forces), where the regular NCM's (Non-commission members got shit shacks that were meant to be condemned while the officers got only the nicest of rooms, and to themselves!

Where as most NCM's had to either share their room with anywhere between 1-3 other people depending on the building you lived in, or shared a mod. I shook the memories from my thoughts just as I approached my car, nothing overly fancy, just a 2015 Chevy Cruze in a nice dark emerald green that had metal flakes in the paint.

By fancy I mean, sure, it's a brand new model but, it was by no means a lambo or a camaro. I hopped into my car and started it up before leaving the lot and heading to the Tim Horton's on the south side of the park, the one closest to my detachment's building.

If there was one thing I had that was my little piece of home it was the Tim Horton's. My own little piece of Canada. After grabbing my coffee, a large triple triple, it was only a 5 minute drive to work. When I approached the gate I flashed my wallet that held my ID to the worker on gate duty and he nodded his head before letting me through.

After finding a parking spot I made my way into the small security compound and through all of the checkpoints before finally making it to the briefing room.

Like most military rooms it was small in size, with plain white walls and simple white tiling for the floors. The floors were a little scuffed up with some black polish stains from our boots with scratches from wear and tear over the duration of the park having been open.

A few easy to set up tables with black chairs were placed neatly in the room facing a small podium, and behind it a large white board spanning the entire back wall for only God knows why.

The list of security detail for the day was already posted, my heterochromic eyes scanned the list before finally landing on my name. _**'Ford- raptor paddock'**_. I sighed inwardly _'so it starts today huh, let the games begin I s'pose'_. Not long after that thought, did another member show up.

Kowalski, not an overly huge fan of myself, strolled in with the cockiest swagger one could possibly manage before plopping into the chair that faced the podium head on. After a moment she turned her upper half over the back of her chair to face me and smirked.

" **Looks like I got the ultimate posting yet again today, front gate, can you say Gucci?** "

" **Nothing good ever comes easy** " I responded flatly, not even looking in her direction.

" **Hmph. Whatever Ford, you're just a bitter old dog with no bite. Go ahead, take the shit postings, Hoskins still won't take you off his shit list** "

" **Don't care** "

Before Kowalski could fight back, the rest of today's crew started filing in. My friend, Louis "Lou" or "Louie" Douglas came straight to the back of the room and sat down next to me. He was silent for a moment before turning to face me.

" **I got roaming, east side, I could come grab you for lunch, sound good?** " he looked at me with a small hopeful smile, I could tell by his tone that he'd seen my posting and was trying to cheer me up.

No one liked the raptor paddock posting, it was incredibly boring all you did was sit around, except for every hour when you ran the risk of losing a limb whenever you went to jiggle the doors to make sure they were locked. Hoskins was surely punishing me for my outcry against his plans a few days ago. Sure seemed like he wanted a possible 'loose end' gone.

" **Yeah sure, why not** "

" **Ok, I'll take my lunch at 12** "

" **Okie doke** "

Soon after the discussion of what would surely be the main highlight of my work day aside from clocking out, Hoskins strolled in. Dressed in a tan button up short sleeve and jeans with steel toe boots, he looked like he was trying to be an operator, but more obese.

" **By now, you guys should have seen your postings, I don't have much to say today, you all know your jobs…** " he trailed off to glare at me like a warning.

" **But what I do want to say is be careful, keep what we've talked about between us, no one need be the wiser, not everyone would take kindly to the help I want to give them, so keep that in mind and make myself, and InGen proud…dismissed** " he finished while watching everyone leave.

" **Will do sir!** " Kowalski piped up cheerily before saluting him and leaving. That was a piss off but I shoved it off as I stood up and went to leave with Lou. I wad just about to get to the door when Hoskins stopped me.

" **Ford, I'd like you to stay behind please** "

Lou reluctantly left, his tall muscular form slowly leaving my sight. I turned around faced him, my face expressionless.

" **Yes, sir?** " I responded flatly before he strode over to me from his podium.

" **Now, I'm not gunna accuse you of anything or expect any resistance but, I wanna make sure you and I are…on the same page** "

" **Yes sir, we are** "

" **Good, good... now I just want to let you know that I don't like putting you there at the RP posting but…I need every hand on deck for this, and lots of people will follow you to hell and back, and really this is all for the greater good. You understand that right?** "

" **What I understand** _ **sir**_ **, is that you want me to coerce Mr. Grady, by any means necessary, I believe were your exact words...into showing the militaristic potential that the raptors could possibly hold, to some people who's morals too only point south** "

He frowned and shook his head disappointed in my lack of both manners and co-operation.

" **Miss Ford, need I remind you of the repercussions you face if you don't go through with this** " He said solemnly as he gingerly placed a meaty hand on my shoulder, I looked at him with disgust and removed it from my shoulder.

" **No, you needn't. May I be dismissed for duty sir?** " I asked with a bitter tone. He looked into my eyes before nodding his head, and with that I turned sharply on my heel and walked off to the locker room. Once I got there I noticed Louie was leaning on the locker next to mine, already kitted out and ready to start his shift. Everyone had cleared out and left except for him, and now myself thanks to Hoskins. I tried smiling to Louie who just returned my facial expression with a raised eye brow and crossing his arms over his chest. I sighed and opened my locker.

" **So, how 'bout them Blue Jays eh? Heard they got a win last night** "

" **Cut the shit Riley, what happened in there after the briefing?!** "

" **Holy shit Lou, maybe you'd like to scream that louder so that all of Jurassic World can hear you** "

He shifted his 6'8 muscular frame to move closer to me. Lou was an ex U.S. army Infantryman, and always the gunner given his massive body and arms, easy to tell. His dad had been in the Infantry as a gunner himself and met his wife on a deployment in Haiti. Big ole Lou was made during the 6 months his dad was stationed there, his dad eventually married her out of love for her and brought her over to the states about 3 months later where Lou was born. He was milado, and all kinds of gorgeous, but had been my friend for far too long and married one of the girls working at Jurassic World, another person I deemed a friend named Eliza Mandeville, now Eliza Douglas, she worked as a scientist, and was the only one I could stand.

She personally worked directly under Dr. Wu, who I had learned was the head of developing the dino's. Eliza was a gorgeous woman, hands down, model gorgeous. She wasn't overly tall, much like myself, I'd give her about 5'3 max, with long straight blonde hair, usually pulled up into a pony tail and or bun, and always wore cute trendy glasses. She was the hot librarian just about every guy dreamed about, they were seriously the most gorgeous couple in all of Jurassic World. Seriously, they looked like a celebrity couple! Lou snapped me out of my thoughts by waving a hand in my face.

" **Huh? Wha-?** "

" **I said, sorry for being so loud, but I was worried about you alone in the room with the lunatic we call a boss** "

" **Oh, right. It was pretty much just him 'ensuring my co-operation' that and touched my shoulder with his greasy ass hands** " I responded casually with a shrug of my shoulders as I grabbed my tan chest rig and slid it on over my head before securing the side buckles.

" **Riley that's sexual harassment! You could get him removed from this place!** "

" **Oh yeah sure, I'm sure with this idea he has his investors will have him well protected both in career and cash, so there's no point in trying with something so small, I gotta find a way** _ **and**_ **the right person to leak this plan to…problem is I'm not sure who is trustworthy yet** "

" **Well, you're an idiot for one—** "

" **I'm aware** " I half joked as I grabbed my hip holster next.

" _ **Anyways**_ **, secondly, if you're going to expose him, it's gotta be soon Ry, or the plan will go through and we'll both be unemployed and probably…dealt with** "

" **Again, I'm aware, I'll figure something out, you'll see** "

He nodded thoughtfully before patting me on the shoulder and reminding me that he'd be picking me up for lunch today and that Eliza would be meeting us there as well as he hooked me up to my radio before leaving me to start his shift. After locking up my personal work locker I headed to the half door beside the locker room and waited while the attendant grabbed my P226 and extra mags with stun rounds. I thanked the woman, who was often not much of a conversationalist before holstering my gun and heading to the company vehicle parking lot. Once I got to the lot the attendant, an older man by the name of Don came out of his booth to greet me.

" **Good morning Riley!** " He sang with a grin plastered on his weathered face. His kind blue eyes twinkling cheerfully. Don Ralton was one of the few people at the park that I considered my friend. He was an older man in his late 60's with a nice tight crew cut hairstyle white as the pure driven snow. His skin was tanned a nice olive color from the days working in the park much like the rest of the workers…aside from the fucking scientists. I digress, Don had the bluest eyes I had ever seen, and they were so piercing you'd swear he could see into your very soul. More often than not, and probably from the amount of time we'd been working together, he could tell how I was feeling on any given day of the week, even if I have the blankest facial expression any human can muster.

He was a very intuitive man, and unfortunately, very unappreciated by most. I still remember how thrown back he was when I first said 'good morning' to him on my first day of work. He'd explained to me after that most of the InGen employees were either rude and acted like he wasn't there or just didn't care much to give him the time of day as he was 'just a lot attendant'. However, that's not my style, while yes, in certain areas I don't talk much I do try and go out of my way to say a hello or talk to people be it employee or customer. I mean seriously, no one likes an asshole. Anyway I beamed a perfect pearly white grin at him (the dental perks at Jurassic World were insane) as I shook his hand firmly and pulled each other in closer to pat each other's backs, the most friendly way we were allowed to greet each other at work. Professionalism and all.

" **Hey Don! How are ya?** "

" **Oh y'know, 'nother day, 'nother dollar, how about yourself?** "

" **Could be better, could be worse I s'pose** " I replied casually as he fished for my company vehicle key and handed it to me before popping back into his booth and grabbing a clipboard. He jumped back out, he was a pretty spry man for his age, and handed the clipboard over to me. I pulled out a pen I'd kept on the left side pouch of my chest rig and signed next to the vehicle number I was assigned for the day, and in big black bold print, the number 13 stared me in the face almost mockingly. I let out a short chuckle, Hoskins had a sense of fucking humour alright. ' _ **Really. Fucking. Funny. A regular FUCKING comedian**_ ' I thought to myself as I placed my pen back in my pouch and handed the clipboard back to Don.

" **There ya go, all accounted for** " I piped up.

" **Excellent! But what on God's green earth was that about?** " He said handing over the key and raising a confused eye brow at me.

" **Hoskins, he placed me on Raptor Paddock security and now if you'll take a gander at my vehicle number"** I said held up the key tag like I was Vanna White with the most sarcastic smile I could manage. His face snapped to frustration and he shook his head as he sighed.

"' **Scuse my French here 'n' all but what in the fudge is this boy's issue?** "

" **Oh, you'll know soon enough** "

" **C'mon Miss Ford, you know you can trust me** " I looked at him and sighed, I knew he was right, I just didn't want him in the crossfire if shit went rolling downhill.

" **What I can tell you Don is that, shits about to hit the proverbial fan, and I can't say much more than that for your own safety** "

" **Whatever you say Riley, just know that I'm worried about you** " I smiled genuinely at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" **I know Don, I know** " and with that we walked to my vehicle in silence. I hated to worry him like I was but I had to protect him, and the only way to do that right now was by not telling him what Hoskins had in mind so that he wouldn't wind up being a possible patsy for Hoskins' shady investors. I started the black Jeep Wrangler up and waved good bye before driving out of the parking lot and eventually off the compound to begin the drive to the raptor paddock.

When I arrived I couldn't help but marvel at the sight of it all. Big ass barbed wire fences that reached ridiculously high complete with a number of interconnecting grated walkways. I stepped out and shut the car door behind me before adjusting my ball cap as I looked up still admiring the intimidating the view. I was so busy gawking at the structure before me that I'd hardly noticed a large black man stand beside me until he waved a hand in front of my face.

" **Oh sorry, situational awareness apparently goes for a shit when I see shiny things, hi I'm Riley Ford, I work security with InGen** " I said holding out a hand which he looked at strangely and took an awkwardly long moment before finally deciding to shake it, keeping a weary expression on his face as he looked at me.

" **Would it help if I admitted that I hate my boss too?** " I watched him as he visibly relaxed and flashed me a big grin stretching from ear to ear.

" **Yes, actually, sorry my manners have escaped me, I am Barry. I work with the raptors here** "

" **Well, pleasure to meet you Barry. I'll be stuck here for God knows how long** "

" **Is it so bad?** "

" **It certainly isn't the most loved posting my peers have gotten** "

" **Hm. Fair enough, I'm not even sure what security is needed around here. They have us** "

" **Too true, but it's where Hoskins sends the folks on his shitty take of the 'naughty list'. You don't do much but every hour check the paddock doors to make sure they're still locked…and then either get your hand and/or fingers removed, or you luck out and only have a minor heart attack** "

" **To be fair, your boss is inconsistent, the raptors have not had a chance to get used to anyone** "

" **No need to be polite, let's be honest here, he's a fat bastard that goes full retard on a daily basis. As for your raptors, no explanation necessary. I get that they're animals, animals don't like random people with no familiarity just walking up to their pen and on 'their territory' no less…I get it** "

Barry smiled at me, the second genuine one since I'd met him only moments ago.

" **Come with me, I think you should meet the team** "

" **I would but that Jeep's lovely leather seats are telling me to go bake my sweet little tushie on them** "

" **Or you** _ **could 'check´**_ **the gates and everyone happens to be there, OR we need you to walk on the catwalks and make sure they're secure, y'know…for our safety** " I laughed a genuine hearty laugh and nodded, he responded with a big laugh of his own and patted me on the back and led me up the staircase to the catwalks.

Once I got to the top my jaw dropped, I could see majority of the paddock from where I stood. I walked over to the railing of the catwalk that faced the centre of the paddock and held tight to it as I leaned ever so slightly over the rail and waited. Soon Barry approached me with a few men and introduced me to them, after a few handshakes we shared some laughs before I felt the catwalk vibrate and we were loudly interrupted.

" **OI! YOU!** " We all turned to face the voice that stopped us mid-sentence, it was a guy around my age, rugged and manly looking as all hell storming towards us, and all I could do was stand there and look confused…and let's be honest here, probably like an idiot too.

*A/n: That's it folks! Chapter 1 is up with Chapter 2 to follow it sometime tomorrow. I hope everyone liked it! Feel free to drop me a PM and let me know what you think*


	2. Chapter 2: The Drop Dead Gorgeous Jerk!

**Chapter 2: The Drop Dead Gorgeous Jerk!**

" **HEY YOU! YEAH YOU WITH THE CHEST RIG! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING UP HERE?!** "

" **My bad, I'll go** " I answered politely as I could as I turned to leave.

" **Not without an answer you won't!** " I stopped dead in my tracks and lifted my head up before turning sharply on my heel to face him.

" **YOU!** _ **Sir**_ **, may very well be in charge of this** _ **attraction**_ **, but I still demand a certain level of respect** " I barked bearing my pearly whites at him like a snarling wolf while I poked his chest with my gloved index finger.

" **Oh I'm** _ **sorry**_ **, but I don't like it when your** _ **kind**_ **come sniffing up here at** _ **my**_ **'** _ **attraction**_ **'** "

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa, Owen! I invited her up here!** " Barry interjected as he pushed us both back keeping a hand on both of our chests. Both the angry ass hat whom Barry CALLED 'Owen' and myself were panting from all of the yelling, our chests heaving up and down like we'd just gone 8 rounds in a fist fight. Which, I'll be honest, I was ready for one. Again, seriously, who likes assholes? The answer, no one. No one likes assholes.

" **Why in the hell would you do that?! You know what they're like!** "

" **Um, ok fuck** _ **you**_ **very much** "

" **Owen,** _ **listen to me**_ **, she's good people, and she's not like Hoskins at all!** "

" **Oh yeah? And how do you know Hoskins didn't plant her for a reason!** " I raised my hand and gently pushed Barry away as I got in Owen's personal space.

" **If I may, Captain Jerk face, he did.** " I answered with firmly. Everyone stopped and looked at me incredulously.

" **What?!** " Owen hissed, now bearing his set of gorgeous teeth at me.

" **You heard me, I'm a plant. I'm not even kidding, I'm here to push the raptor military potential to a go** "

" **You mean you lied to me Riley?** " Barry asked both pissed off and hurt.

" **No, not fully anyways. I was placed here for the reason I mentioned earlier,** _ **however**_ **, I was stuck on this…and no offense boys, but shit posting, because I am on Hoskins' shit list for refusing to go with said plan. I'm only placating him until I can come up with a plan that will ruin him, so to summarize this lovely conversation… I hate Hoskins, I want to fuck him over ROYALLY for what he's forcing most of us to do, AND I'm on your side.** " I let out a huge puff of air before turning back to Barry who sighed with relief, as were the boys, and walking back to my Jeep.

" **Wait! Come back! Hey!** " Owen called after me but I flipped the bird at him, not even looking his way as I sat in the Jeep, and locked it. Owen had come running to the vehicle and pounded on the window before attempting to open the door. I turned the car on, letting the AC run and putting my music on full blast. Something told me I could trust them all, but, I was still scared that I blurted everything out. I mean what if the wrong person overheard me? Oh well, fuck it.

Owen kept banging the palm of his hand against my driver side window where I sat, but I couldn't hear him for love nor money over the deafening sound of Down and Out by Tantric blaring through my speakers. I just kept my eyes ahead and finally about 5 minutes later he threw his hands up in frustration and went back to work.

Sometimes I liked to piss people off, judging people before you actually get the chance to know them…never sat well with me. For these people I'd make the exception of being a bit of an immature prick.

Once he'd left I turned my music down to a dull roar and started to play Zombies Ate My Friends on my LG G3 phone, occasionally looking over at the paddock to make sure people were still alive until I hit my first hour. Once my first hour arrived I paused my music and hopped out of the Jeep, Barry came jogging slightly down the stairs and met me at the first electronic gate. He smiled at me and I smiled back as I joined him and stood beside him and over exaggerated my tug on the first gate. After Barry punched in a code and the door buzzed to let me know it was unlocked I walked in first scanning the tiny boxed in area I suddenly found myself in. Then let Barry know to follow me in. He just laughed at me.

I tugged on the fences a bit making sure to be brief in my actions so as not to lose a limb. Once that was complete I went to the second and final gate and paused. I took my time to scan the area ahead of this one and stayed silent. Watching for any sign of movement or sight of a raptor. A few moments passed. Nothing. I went to place my hand on the gate…

" **You know, Owen's actually a pretty great guy** " I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden interruption of silence before letting my hand drop to my side.

" **Yeah, he's a real charmer** "

" **Look you have to understand Riley, he's been hounded by Hoskins for weeks now he wants reports, and well, you know the whole raptor situation I'm sure** "

" **I get that he doesn't trust InGen, and I don't much care for my boss either. What I don't like is being judged instantly before getting to know me, and maybe acting like a professional and talking calmly wouldn't hurt. I'm not perfect myself, nor would I ever claim to be, but I have a right to defend myself and not all of us are assholes like Hostile Hoskins** "

" **I know, I'm sorry** "

" **Not your fault** " He merely nodded at my comment before I raised my head and scanned the area once more. Nothing. Not even a sound, which to be honest was unnerving but hey maybe they were out eating? I grabbed hold off the gate and as soon as my hand touched the cool steel 4 raptors came full speed ahead toward the gate. The grey one with blue stripes was the first to reach me and missed my fingertips by a hair after I ripped it away. The raptors made a few noises in disdain and Barry went to pull me away but I stopped him by putting a hand on his large chest.

The blue striped one titled its head to stare at my lower half, occasionally flicking its eyes up at my face and hands. But every time its eyes would look back down. I slowly looked down to see what it was looking at and noticed it had been staring at my hand gun. I smiled, impressed and quite honestly geeking out over seeing a raptor recognise my weapon, and the raptors period. I removed my holster and crouched down, the raptors eyes never leaving my hands as I placed it down on the ground and stood back up. I pushed it gently out of reach with my boot and let my hands slowly go to my sides.

It finally removed its attention from the gun and looked at me. I understood why it was so fixated on my weapon, I was not only in its territory, but in its territory with a dangerous object that could potentially hurt it and/or its pack.

" **Hi there** " I said calmly, it turned its head fully up to look at my eyes.

" **The name's Riley what's yours?** "

It of course didn't respond, nor did I expect it to.

" **The one you are talking to is Blue, the Alpha female of her pack** " I nodded.

" **And the others?** "

" **Charlie, Echo, and Delta** " I chuckled at the militaristic names, still smiling.

" **Very nice** "

" **I didn't name them** " I turned my head to my shoulder and shot a confused look toward Barry.

" **Then who did?** "

" **Owen** **did, he's ex U.S. Navy** "

" **Hm** " was all I could manage before turning back to the raptors.

" **Nice to meet you guys, unfortunately I gotta go for now but, I promise to see you guys again in an hour** "

Finally the raptor looked me up and down, as if it was somewhat aware of me leaving, before looking at its pack and running back into the brush. Quietly as I could I tugged on the gate and left with Barry making sure to grab my gun and put the holster back on my belt. The day flew by, every hour went the same, I'd check the gates and, the first time they never showed, but every time after that they were standing a bit away from the gate watching as I would leave my gun outside the gates and tug on the fences. Soon enough it was lunch and Louie came by knocking on my car door. I put up a finger to say I'd be out in a second and turned my car off before grabbing my things and leaving the car.

" **Where to?** "

" **Just Tim Horton's, I haven't been there and I only assume you are running low on coffee plus Eliza told me they have some decent food here** "

" **Good choice, wish I'd married her** " I joked as I hopped into the passenger side of his jeep and buckled up. He joined me in laughing as he got into the driver's seat, we waited a moment before my relief showed up then drove off. During the drive I couldn't help but think of the raptors, they were so cool! I mean the fact that they understood I was armed was pretty wicked, but I was mostly excited to see a dinosaur. By now you must be wondering, how has someone who's worked here since opening day not have seen a dino yet? Well ladies and gents, I work pretty much all day every day, my days off are usually filled with running errands and then relaxing in my room by either playing video games or watching a movie until I get tired and pass out.

I want to see the dinosaurs and all of the attractions outside of a shift but I just don't have the time, or anyone to go with really seeing as Louie and Eliza are trying to start a family on their days off. Lucky Lou. My thoughts went back to the dinosaurs and I daydreamed about the raptors as I stared blankly at the window, barely even paying attention to the scenery before me. Eventually my thoughts went to Blue, my favourite by far, but to be fair to the others I hadn't gotten the chance to interact with them much. My thoughts wandered from them to Barry and his co-workers, and eventually to Owen. Owen was an asshole through and through, the _NERVE_ of that guy just barking orders at me like he's king shit or something. My facial expression turned sour, the worst part about him…the part that I hated the most? Was how insanely gorgeous he is!

Owen was at most 6'2 with light brown hair and green eyes as vibrant as the flora on Isla Nublar and a gorgeous bod to boot! I mean, I'd only seen him in his loose fit off-white long sleeve and jeans but… _damn_...he rocked it! As much as I hated to admit it, from what I saw, he looked like he had a body like Adonis'. Barry shook me from my reverie, literally, and I saw that we were parked at Tim Horton's.

" **You know Ry, we've been parked here for about 2 minutes and during that and the whole ride…you've gone from at peace to at war with yourself** "

" **Oh, sorry let's head in** " I responded quickly as I went to take off my seat belt and open the door. But before I could get out Lou grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me back in so I shut the door.

" **What?** "

" **What's going on?** "

" **I don't know what you're talking about but we can talk after work, right now we have limited lunch time and my inner fat kid is screaming at me to eat…and y'know, your wife is kinda waiting for us and staring at us right now, impatiently I might add…** " I said as I hopped out of the Jeep before walking to Eliza. She greeted me with a nice big bear squeeze which I happily returned, once Lou finally made it to us we walked into the Tim Horton's, ordered, and then sat down to eat.

" **So something weird is up with you** "

" **What the shit Eliza, you too?!** " I shouted in frustration, I looked around and saw everyone staring at me weird and sighed.

" **My bad folks!** " I apologized before turning back to Eliza and taking a bite out of my sausage English muffin and glared at her.

" **Me too what?** "

" **Lou just said the same thing, I'm fine ok?** "

" **No, not ok. Ry, you look like someone just pissed in your coffee** "

" **Maybe they did** "

" **Riley** " She said warningly and I sighed.

" **Just Hoskins as usual** "

" **What now?** "

" **What Hoskins isn't enough of an explanation? Weird.** "

" **I mean what did he do this time?** "

I snorted.

" **Be himself?** "

" **Riley isn't being honest with me either Liza** "

Eliza placed her hand gently on mine and smiled softly at me and a kind expression.

" **Don't do that** "

" **Then tell us Riley, we worry about you** "

" **Ugh. Fine. The guy that runs the raptor pen, er, Owen? Yeah, met him today. He's kind of a big dick** "

" **Oh! Owen Grady!** "

" **I guess so** "

" **Wait** _ **THE**_ **Owen Grady?** " Lou asked in astonishment.

" **Am I missing something here you guys? Because I feel like I'm missing something here** "

" **Owen Grady is only like, the most attractive guy in this park! Aside from my husband of course** "

" **Aw, thank you baby, but she ain't wrong Riley. Dude is hot, hell I'd even bang him if that were my thing** "

" **I'm beginning to wonder** "

" **Joking aside, you should be chasing that** "

" **Did you guys seriously just gloss over me saying he's a dick? Because he is, y'know in case you missed that** "

" **What did he do that's so bad?** "

I finished my sandwich and told them what happened with mine and Grady's little incident. When I finished they looked at me for a minute before looking at each other and nodding. It was creepy sometimes how in sync they were with each other, I mean one look to each other and they knew what the other was saying.

" **Well, it did seem like he tried to apologize Riley, and Owen's actually a nice guy** "

" **What?! Lou are you seriously taking his side right now? How do you even know him?!** "

" **Last year's Christmas Party, the one you were too sick to come to, and I've hung out with a few times after work with him. He's actually pretty chill.** "

" **Plus, Owen did try to talk to you** " Eliza chimed in.

" **He could've been trying to yell at me more, I don't take shit from anybody** "

" **Be that as it may Riley, but I think you're more attracted to him than you care to admit. Give him another chance, if he's a dick again then fine, he's a dick** "

" **I sense a but coming** "

" _ **But**_ **…if he ends up apologizing, you should try and get to know him, who knows what could happen** "

" **And lets be honest here Ry, you can be a dick too** "

" **Only if they deserve it, and what exactly do you think will happen?** "

" **You never know** " Lou said with a wink and I all but choked on my coffee and spat some out. I quickly wiped it up and grabbed the other sandwich I ordered.

" **I think it's time I got back to work** "

" **Ok spinster** " Eliza sang.

" **Shut up** "I said curtly as I Lou and I left to head back to my post. Once we got back I said my goodbyes and went to walk over to my Jeep, and there was Barry talking to Owen standing next to my door. Barry noticed me and waved to me so I waved back, while Owen didn't even look up at me he just stared at his feet intently.

" **Riley! Come here!** "

*A/N: Hey guys! Shout out to Apollofan210, Liaskane, Katy1986, Kara Valmont, MariLucia, and stjarna22 for all your support! I'm really glad I've gotten even this much positive feedback from this story, so thank you guys! Hope you guys like this one too. I hope to crank chapter 3 out by either today or tomorrow, but given it being the weekend and tomorrow being my birthday, the latest it should be out is Sunday or Monday.*


	3. Raptors With A Side Of Romance Please!

**Chapter 3: Raptors With A Side Of Romance Please!**

*RECAP: _"_ _ **Well, it**_ _ **did**_ _ **seem like he tried to apologize Riley, and Owen's actually a nice guy**_ _"_

" _ **What?! Lou are you seriously taking his side right now? How do you even know him?!**_ _"_

" _ **Last year's Christmas Party, the one you were too sick to come to, and I've hung out with a few times after work with him. He's actually pretty chill.**_ _"_

" _ **Plus, Owen did try to talk to you**_ _" Eliza chimed in._

" _ **He could've been trying to yell at me more, I don't take shit from anybody**_ _"_

" _ **Be that as it may Riley, but I think you're more attracted to him than you care to admit. Give him another chance, if he's a dick again then fine, he's a dick**_ _"_

" _ **I sense a but coming**_ _"_

" _ **But…if he ends up apologizing, you should try and get to know him, who knows what could happen**_ _"_

" _ **And let's be honest here Ry, you can be a dick too**_ _"_

" _ **Only if they deserve it, and what exactly do you think will happen?**_ _"_

" _ **You never know**_ _" Lou said with a wink and I all but choked on my coffee and spat some out. I quickly wiped it up and grabbed the other sandwich I ordered._

" _ **I think it's time I got back to work**_ _"_

" _ **Ok spinster**_ _" Eliza sang._

" _ **Shut up**_ _"_ __ _I said curtly as I Lou and I left to head back to my post. Once we got back I said my goodbyes and went to walk over to my Jeep, and there was Barry talking to Owen standing next to my door. Barry noticed me and waved to me so I waved back, while Owen didn't even look up at me he just stared at his feet intently._

" _ **Riley! Come here!**_ _"_

END RECAP*

" **Hey Barry…Mr. Grady** " I greeted them, Owen didn't budge.

" **How was lunch?** "

" **Uh, lunch was…good? I guess?** "

" **Who was that fellow you left with?** " he asked smiling as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and gently elbowed my arm.

" **Oh, just a good friend of mine** "

" _ **Just**_ **?** "

" **Just** "

" **Ohhh, I see you're a taken woman then** "

" **Nope** "

" **How are you not with that man then, I mean, I don't swing that way but hard to deny he's good looking** "

" **He's not my type, and he's married to my other good friend Eliza, anyway why do you ask?** "

" **Oh, just making conversation and attempting to tease you** " We both laughed before he made his way back to the catwalks, Owen stayed behind.

" **Um, Mr. Grady…Did you need something?** " He finally looked up at me his green eyes staring into my different colored ones, as if searching for what to say next.

" **Look, I uh…I want to apologize for earlier y'know? You didn't deserve that** "

' _Well I'll be damned'_

" **Apology accepted on one condition** " He gave me a confused look.

" **You accept my apology for being an ass** "

" **But, you only defended yourself** "

" **Yeah well I could've done it with more tact so, are we cool?** " He grinned from ear to ear and I nearly melted right then and there into the soil beneath my feet when he shook my hand…well more like swallowed my tiny hand in his massive one and moved it repeatedly.

' _Sonnuva bitch…I'm doomed_ '

" **Yeah, we're cool, c-o-o-l- like an iceberg** " he said before we both burst into a fit of laughter, it was a terrible joke, but hey, I happen to be a lover of terrible puns and jokes alike. In fact I'm usually the offender.

Owen gave me a 'see ya later' before jogging off back to the catwalks himself. I hopped into my Jeep and plugged my auxiliary cord back into my phone and turned on my music. I had probably sat in the Jeep for only 5 minutes but it felt like 5 hours so I hopped out, leaving the Jeep running and stretched a bit. I grabbed my mirrored aviators and put them on before watching the catwalks and the pen itself. One of the workers, Terry came over to me with an awkward smile on his face. Terry was in his mid-20's, and stood at about 5'10, and all muscle with short chocolate brown hair.

" **Hey Riley** " He stammered.

" **Hey Terry** "

" **I was uh, wondering if you'd um…maybe tonight we could y'know, go to dinner, or for a coffee? Whatever you like** " I was floored, I couldn't believe he just asked me out. Don't get me wrong I don't consider myself unattractive but I certainly don't find myself dateable. I heard some light murmurs from above on the catwalks and when I looked up, everyone, and yes folks, I do mean _everyone_ , was on the catwalks watching Terry and I.

" **Uh, look Terry, I just met you today…** "

" **I know, and I wanna get to know you better, you seem pretty awesome from what I've seen so far, and I just want to know you more** " I sighed, he wasn't going to let me get out of this easily. I placed a hand on his back and gestured for him to walk with me, our backs to the catwalk.

" **So what do ya say?"**

" **I'm gunna have to say no Terry, I'm sorry but I work late, and by the time I get home I just wanna sleep. Plus you're young, you don't want an old disgruntled war vet around you, trust me** " He thought this over before looking at me with.

" **Look Riley, please give me one shot! Just a quick coffee this Friday after work, we'll just talk, like two friends hanging out, if it makes you feel better you can tell me about the war** "

" **Ohhh no, that is one thing I will never tell anyone, not even my closest friends, look Terry, you're young, you should be chasing after young girls, not trying to fix an old one** "

" **Friday, 8 P.M., I'll wait for you at Tim Horton's, and another thing you're not old** "

I opened my mouth to say something but he'd already left to the catwalk and I didn't want to scream no in front of other people, that's just a dick move so I just shut my mouth and walked back to my car. Barry came over to me and smiled.

" **So the kid huh?** "

" **Barry, between you and I, I said no, but the kid didn't leave me much choice** "

" **He's a handsome kid though** "

" **Easy Cupid, I know he is but he's not my type—** "

" **And what exactly is your type** "

" **Not a kid barely out of college, I'm 33, I want to settle down, not club it up every day, trust me Barry this is the only 'date' I'm going to have with Terry, besides he'll get bored of me soon anyway, they always do** "

" **And what makes you say that** "

" **Prior experience, don't get me wrong I like to drink… occasionally, but not every day, or every weekend, and hit up clubs. Both myself and my body are too old for that, it's not my lifestyle. I'm a country girl I like bonfires and tailgate parties** "

" **Riley, it's just a coffee date, don't freak out just yet** "

" **Right, you're right, but why do you want me to do this?** "

" **Because I know Eliza, and she texted me after you and Lou left from lunch, she asked me to set you up with someone** "

" **Remind me to kill her later, been meaning to ask though, totally unrelated to the topic at hand but are we allowed to smoke here?** "

" **Sure, dirty smoker, you may, but I have to get back to work ok?** "

" **Ok, thanks** " I said before grabbing my smoke case and lighter from my pocket. I lit one up and took a nice long inhale. God I needed that. I was about 3 puffs deep into my smoke when If You Like Piña Colada's by Jimmy Buffett came on, it started with a head bob and singing quietly under my breath before I started to belt it out and dance.

" **If you like** **pina** **colada's, and getting caught in the rain, if you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain, if you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape, then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape!** " I was too into the song to notice if anyone was watching, and it's not like I cared either, it was just me goofing off letting off steam. I field stripped (fancy military term for rolling your smoke between your fingers until the ash and tobacco come out and you're left with just the filter) my cigarette and grinded the ash and tobacco beneath my boot before the remains in the empty coffee cup from this morning.

The whole time I was doing this I was still dancing, like a goofball, when I turned back around there was Owen, or at least his massive chest, and I hit it…and nearly fell. Thankfully, or in my opinion, unfortunately, he caught me and I felt my cheeks burn red hot. Because not only did he grab me but he'd bent over to catch me, in his arms, with his face inches from mine. Fuck. The worst part is we both froze in place for a moment before he finally spoke.

" **Your eyes are neat** "

" **Um, uh, thanks, you have nice green eyes?** " I stammered like a tool, my chest rising and falling as fast as my heart beat was racing. Look, I panicked. Mistakes were made. It felt like forever before we snapped to and split apart like a teenagers getting caught making out by their parents.

" **Yeah so uh, pretty neat that one eye is blue and the other is green, didn't notice that** " He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

" **And I didn't notice how green your eyes were, that's pretty cool** " I lied.

" **So uh, Barry and I were talking and he told me you served** "

" **Uh, yeah 11 years, he told me you served too** "

" **Yeah, um, U.S. Navy 14 years, what did you do?** "

" **MP, Canadian Forces, Air Force** "

" **Ah cool cool, so…** "

" **So…** "

" **Do you wanna do your check thing? Barry's busy at the moment so he sent me** "

" **Uh yeah sure, that'd be great thanks** " I followed behind him mentally slapping myself for being such an idiot. ' _Are you shitting me? "Didn't notice how green your eyes were that's pretty cool"?! Ugh what am I like fucking 12?! I couldn't even speak a damn word of English, I sounded like Bobby Boucher from The Water Boy. He must think I'm an idiot…'_

When we got to the first gate I jiggled it and removed my holster with the gun still inside, and turned to him. " **Can you, uh, hold this for me please?** " He nodded and I handed it to him, the mere brush of his fingers against mine as he took it sent my heart into my throat.

I gulped, not out of fear of the raptors, but from the nervousness he was giving me just being around me. Like a teenager all over again. I quickly shoved that thought out of my head before he punched me in and I walked toward the second gate. I stopped midway and looked around, slowly and carefully before placing a hand on the gate. Soon Blue came sprinting up with the pack behind her and I quickly removed my hand, but she didn't snap at me. No, she merely stood there and stared at my hip for a moment before looking up at me.

" **Hey Blue, Delta, Charlie…Echo** " They all just stared at me.

" **May I touch this?** " I asked her pointing to the gate, they merely just looked to where I was pointing then back at me, unsure of what else to do I reached my hand slowly outward. Owen grabbed my hand and pulled me back quickly, causing me to yelp in surprise, but Blue screeched at him. Delta, Echo, and Charlie all faced him hissing and snarling at him.

" **Oo, she did not like that** " I said looking at him, the raptors were focused on Owen and his hand.

" **Grady, let go, they're watching you** " He snapped out of his reverie and let me go, then pulled me slowly to his side.

" **I just wanna test something** "

" **Ok** " was all I could manage as I felt my whole insides about to explode, quickly trying to shove out all intimate thoughts of us, worried that the accumulative feelings I was facing would literally kill me. He had his arm around my shoulders then leaned over to my ear, his eyes still watching the raptors.

" **Do something** " he whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck. I was about to implode, I could feel it. So I just wrapped my arm as best as I could around his waist, my stupid short arms just barely reaching the other side, and leaned my head against him.

" **We're ok** " Blue looked between the two of us and collectively the raptors seemed to stop snarling and hissing. She looked me up and down then did the same to Owen before the 4 tore off back into the bushes.

" **What the fuck was that** "

" **For the first time since me, Blue respects someone. She** _ **listens**_ **to you, almost understands you** " He looked at me with the same awestruck face I was probably wearing.

" **What did you do?** "

" **I dunno I just keep my gun at the door, way I figure it is, this is their territory right? Their home, and I should respect it** "

" **Well, keep doing it and…thanks** "

" **For?** "

" **Treating them with respect** "

" **Isn't that what we all should do?** " I said as I broke the embrace and checked the gate with a tug before walking out of the paddock entrance and waiting for Owen. He stood there stunned for a moment before coming out behind me and handing me my pistol.

" **Yeah** " He looked down at me with a smile as I clipped it back to my belt, I went to walk away

" **Hey Riley, call me Owen would you?** "

" **Wha-? Don't I normally?** "

" **In there, you called me Grady, please call me Owen** "

" **Uh, sure** "

And with that I walked back to the Jeep. I got in, shut the door and proceeded to bang my head repeatedly against the steering wheel I was grasping tightly. My phone now playing Come & Get Your Love by Redbone.

" **Shut up car** " I grumbled beneath my breath as I let out a huge puff of air and sat back up, switching the song to Sonne by Rammstein. I stared blankly forward as I lifted my cap up a bit to push my golden blonde strands back that were starting to poke out before pulling it back down and sighing.

' _I'm so screwed'_.

*A/N: Well that's it folks Chapter 3! Sorry if it's rough, I woke up late this morning and had to rush to work and without my Timmies in the morning or some form of caffeine, my brain farts a lot. Any who hope you like this one too! And shout out to Apollofan210, Liaskane, Katy1986, Kara Valmont, MariLucia, stjarna22, katie93319 for all their support and love! I love you guys! And also thank you Kara for the Birthday wishes! Also I wanted to say that the actress who I've chosen to portray as Riley is Emilia Clarke, more Terminator Genesys style but with golden blonde hair and she has one green and one blue eye (as mentioned earlier in the story)*


	4. Chapter 4: Messy Business

**Chapter 4: Messy Business**

I looked down at my watch and saw that it read 1:15 p.m., I flicked through my Facebook newsfeed on my phone trying desperately to distract myself by reading some of my friends funny posts, but it was all to no avail. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened between Owen and me earlier. Between caught in his arms, to holding him at the raptor paddock entrance…it all just seemed so surreal. It probably meant nothing to him, but I couldn't stop replaying it in my head. Stupid brain. ' _I can't get him out of my head. This is all uncharted waters for me, Owen served in the navy…DAMNIT BRAIN STOP!'_

I groaned in frustration and let my head hit the steering wheel and my hands flop to my side. Why couldn't I get him out of my head? Ugh I just need to focus on getting through this shift. I eventually got out of the Jeep and waited at the bottom of the stairs and called out to Barry. He came down at a slight jogging pace smiling.

" **You know you can just come up now right?** "

" **Well, I just wanted to get your cell number or see if you had a walkie on ya** "

" **Oh?** "

" **Yeah, I've noticed Owen training the raptors and I want to give a heads up or an estimate of when he'll be done each time so that I know when I can check the gates, I don't want to distract the raptors** "

" **Then why don't you just get Owen's number?** "

" **I'd rather not** "

" **And why would that be?** " He asked with a smug grin, I narrowed my eyes at him.

" **You** _ **know**_ **why by the looks of things, question is…how?** "

" **Oh no, not at all** " He said with a light chuckle, a big mischievous grin spread from ear to ear.

" **Oh c'mon Barry, please don't make me say it** " I whined, and he didn't budge for a moment before slapping me on the shoulder.

" **Ok ok, the whole crew saw, we heard your outburst and saw the raptors run to the gate so we went to check it out and saw everything** "

" **Everything?** "

" _ **Everything**_ _"_

" **Fuck me gently** " I cursed burying my face in my hands as I felt a blush come on full force again.

" **You like him don't you?** " I gave him an incredulous look.

" **No** "

" **Liar** "

" **Noooooope** "

" **You do! AHA!** "

" **Fuck, yes ok! But you can't tell anyone, I'm already embarrassed as is!** "

" **Don't worry I won't, but would you happen to know why Owen is flustered?** "

" **Uh, no** "

" **Hm, strange. He's been muttering and cursing under his breath since the raptor incident…something about…neat eyes? You sure you know nothing?** " He said laughing hysterically again, I slapped his arm and glared at him.

" **Seriously Barry shut up!** "

" **I- I'm sorry, it's just so damn funny, you two are like kids from high school** "

" **Barry…** "

" **Oh this is priceless… but all funny things aside, you can have my number and text me, and my frequency if I don't hear my phone** "

" **Thanks** " he gave me his number and I turned my back to him so that he could change my frequency for me. After he did this he patted my back to let me know he was done so I thanked him and went to walk away.

" **How much longer until your next check?** "

" **Um, probably another 20 minutes or so, why?** " I asked stopping in my tracks and turning to face him with a quizzical look.

" **Come up to the cat walks, we can talk instead of you being holed up like a loner** " I grinned.

" **Maybe I prefer music to humans** "

" **So it would seem boogey fever** " I laughed and looked back at my jeep for a second. I fished my keys out of my pocket and remote shut off my car. I followed him up the stairs and we leaned against the closest railing that overlooked the paddock. After a moment I decided to break the silence, I had a thought burning in my brain and Barry seemed trustworthy.

" **If I'm up here after the incident, won't Owen think I'm being kind of stalkery?** "

" **No Riley, you're just overthinking things at this point** "

" **Ok, good…good** "

" **You ok?** "

" **No, Barry, I'm not. I'm literally panicking. I have no clue what to do. I've never stuttered and had my brain reduced to rubble in front of a guy** "

" **Well, what normally happens?** "

" **Oh trust me you don't want to know** "

" **If I didn't I wouldn't ask** "

" **Fair enough…let's see, um, I don't usually date I just uh…sleep around with my guy friends** "

" **You? Really?** "

" **Yeah, I mean, I know it's not right but…I got hurt really bad Barry. I mean** _ **really**_ **bad. And I can't tell you how right now just know that I'm a good person, who really just wants to settle down, but…I'm too scared** "

" **Of what** " I locked eyes with him.

" **Of being hurt again, I'm trying to get better but…I'm so lost it's the only thing I know to do** "

" **I guess I can understand that** "

" **I know it's not right, and maybe I'll snap out of it but for now, I've been good at not doing it, keeping myself isolated and busy…due most in part to work, but hey it's a start right?** "

" **Yes, and keep up the good work** "

" **I plan on it, I mean most of my friends are out deployed right now anyway and it's been kinda nice not doing that anymore, better than my first choice though** "

" **And that was?** "

" **Alcohol** "

" **Jeez Riley** "

" **Yeah, not the healthiest person mentally, but I've come a long way** "

" **Good, I'm glad, y'know, I know we've only met this morning but… I feel like I can trust you…I care about you Riley. I consider you one of my closest friends** "

" **I feel the same Barry, I'm glad we met** " I was about to check the gate when I saw Owen approach the main catwalk overseeing the middle of the paddock, he had a clicker, one that reminded me of the ones that bouncers used to count people coming in and out. Almost as if on cue came Blue and her raptor pack behind her, Barry placed a hand on my back and pushed me toward Owen, and he followed me.

We watched him as he trained them, I was so awestruck that I'm pretty sure my jaw was stuck open. I of course had never seen anything like it other than with dogs, and who knew raptors could be trained? That and the level of respect between Owen and the raptors was astonishing. He finished and it took a moment of me snapping to before I went to walk away to check the gate, and hopefully escape Owen's presence but his voice stopped me.

" **So what'd you think?** " Oh crap. I turned around and put on a smile that hopefully wasn't as awkward as I felt.

" **Pretty damn impressive actually, thanks for letting me watch** "

" **Thanks! And hey no problem, you should uh…come up here more often- y'know to um, watch the raptors** "

" **Yeah, yeah, I'd uh, I'd like that** "

" **Cool cool** "

" **So um, I'm gunna go check the gates now if that's cool** " I said jerking my thumb behind me.

" **Uh yeah sure, sure** "

I smiled a small smile before turning toward the stairs, and I heard Barry say something like he needed to run an idea by him so I took that opportunity to all but sprint my way down the stairs and out of sight. When I got to the first gate I leaned my back against the wall and let out a puff of air.

" **Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, fuck shit** " I breathed out, my heart felt like it was about to burst, Terry came down to let me in and I quickly stood up.

" **Hey Riley, how'd you like the show?** "

" **Uh, pretty cool I guess** "

" **They seem to really like you** "

" **Huh?** "

" **The raptors…** "

" **Oh right, na it's more respect than anything really** "

" **Whatever you say, I still think you're great, period.** "

" **Uh thanks I guess** "

He let me in and I did my usual, and the raptors came to greet me. However upon seeing Terry, Blue lost her shit.

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa, Blue! Hey! No!** " I put my hand on his shoulder and she screeched at me, as if scolding me. I gave Terry a serious look.

" **I think you should go back to gate 1** "

" **But** "

" **But nothing Terry, get out, and leave my gun on the ground outside the gate** " He nodded at me and left quickly causing Blue to lunge at the gate. I sighed.

" **Not fast like that Terry, Blue, my special lady, hey, may I touch the gate** " She stopped her fit for a moment and looked at me and stepped back a bit. " **Thank you** " I shook it and waved to her.

" **Later baby girl** " And with that we parted ways, I came out of the front gate and Terry shut it behind me.

" **I'm sorry, Riley, I…panicked, and I don't usually deal with them** "

" **They're animals albeit extremely intelligent ones, but they felt threatened for whatever reason and when you run off like that they think it's chase time so…don't next time** " I lectured as I walked away to my car. I plopped my ass in my car and noticed Terry walking to the maintenance shed with his head low, I felt bad but that could've cost a life or injury. I turned my car back on and leaned my seat back a bit to relax folding my hands behind my head as I laid back against it interlocking my fingers.

I made it a point to try and get the raptors used to Terry but it seemed after 6 times they weren't letting up with going into a fit so I'd stopped. Eventually my shift came to an end when 7 p.m. rolled around and I was exhausted. Quite the eventful day for raptor paddock detail surprisingly enough. I hopped back in my car after my last shift and buckled up I'd started to reverse when Barry came running up to my window.

" **Riley wait!** " I put my brakes on and looked over at him.

" **Yeah?** "

" **I'm having a bonfire this Saturday, you should come** "

" **Yeah sure, what do you want me to bring** "

" **Whatever your drink of choice is and, oh, it's a luau type thing so, a sundress is mandatory, the guys will be in Hawaiian shirts and shorts so** "

" **Alright will do, I'll have to get one** "

" **You don't own a dress?** "

" **Nope, not a one** "

" **Well alright then see you Saturday around….7?** "

" **You got it, but Barry** "

" **Yeah?** "

" **I'll see you at work tomorrow** "

" **Ok have a good coffee date!** "

I put my car into drive and yelled out a playful fuck you as I drove off.

*A/N: Hey guys holy cow that's chapter 4! There's gunna be a little more romance in the next chapter but with who? You'll have to read to find out!*


	5. Chapter 5: A First Time For Everything!

**Chapter 5: A First Time For Everything!**

I drove back to the compound, a strange pang of guilt and a feeling of emptiness washed over me to the point of turning my stomach into knots. I chalked it up to feeling like I was betraying the boys at the raptor paddock by working for InGen, but it felt like there was more. I shrugged it off as best I could as I stopped at the small gas station on the security compound and filled up my Jeep. I swiped my gas card they'd given us for the company to track the money and budget and got back into my vehicle and parked it in its space.

Once I'd parked it I grabbed all my stuff and shoved it into my pockets and met Don at his booth, but he wasn't there. Instead it was some kid with burgundy hair swept over his face hiding his left eye. He wore the usual uniform of a plain white button up tee and cargo shorts, he barely looked over 18 with his sorry excuse for a mustache that looked like patches of pubes glued haphazardly above his upper lip. I mentally gagged at that thought before knocking on his door, pulling him away from his magazine, which made the situation worse. Playboy. Gross. I flashed him my ID badge and he grabbed the clipboard from his counter and handed it to me, along with a pen.

" **Uh, I'm good got one of my own thanks** " He merely shrugged his bony shoulders at me in response. He tossed his pen back on the counter behind him as I looked for my name and signed beside it for returning the Jeep. I handed him the clipboard back before putting my hands on my hips and looking at him quizzically.

" **Where's Don?** "

" **Who?** "

" **Don, y'know, bald older guy, devilishly handsome** "

" **Oh him, yeah he got a call, something about a family emergency or whatever** "

" **Jeez. Ok thanks** " I said as I waved goodbye and headed to the punch machine. Hoskins was there waiting for me.

" **How was raptor paddock, everything go ok?** "

" **I have all my body parts so yeah** "

" **Did you um…get a chance to talk to Owen?** "

" **Who?** "

" **The guy that trains the raptors** "

" **Oh no, I was a little busy** "

" **With?** "

" **A little old thing called my job** " I snapped back as I grabbed my card from my pocket, but Hoskins grabbed my wrist.

" **Let go of me Hoskins** " I growled bearing my teeth at him.

" **I just want to make sure you follow through with the** _ **other**_ **part of your job** "

" **Funny, I didn't see anything in my contract about coercing people into projects that benefit your immediate boss, and I even checked the fine print** " I spat, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

" **Listen here Riley, I need everyone on board for this or I'll make sure you lose your job** "

" **If you're threatening me, then I'd watch your fucking back Hoskins, because twice now you've laid your hands on me in the span of one** _ **fucking**_ **day, so if you want a fight, I'll give one right back with a guaranteed win. Come back to me when you lose your kiddie gloves** " I snarled as I ripped my hand from his grasp and swiped my card.

" **Have a nice day** _ **sir**_ " I growled out before storming off to my locker and dumping my work gear off where I had to. As soon as that was done I walked over to my car only to see Lou leaning against it arms folded, he did _not_ look happy.

" **What'd I do Lou?** "

" **Not you Riley, Hoskins** "

" **As if that's news** "

" **Riley he's threatened me now if I don't try to convince you to be on board** "

" **You won't** "

" **You're right I won't, but, we have to put a plan into action and fast** "

" **I'm on it Lou, but we may need Eliza** "

" **No way** "

" **Lou she's the closest person we know to Masrani, and he trusts her** "

" **This will come off as nothing more than gossip and you know that** "

" **Which is why I'm glad I have a friend who monitors the compound security cameras** " I smiled devilishly.

" **Oh?** "

" **Yep, and all I have to do is make one phone call to collect the vids from the days I've written down and we can make a nice little home video for our actually great boss Masrani** "

" **Sounds good to me** "

" **Now if you don't mind, I have a date to get ready for** "

" **Oh? Who with?!** "

" **Terry from the raptor paddock, I had no choice, either that or he sits by himself and I end up looking like an ass** "

" **So what's wrong with this Terry Guy?** "

" **For starters he's only mid-twenties at most, and secondly he's not my type** "

" **Good luck** " He said as he got off of my car and into his.

" **Thanks** " I replied before getting into my own and driving off. I sync'd my phone to the Bluetooth in my car and put on Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and started to sing along. When I got home I tossed my shit onto my bed and began stripping as soon as I'd got in the door and locked it behind me. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on before grabbing my towel and a change of clothes. I decided on just a pair of shorts and a plain white Henley shirt. After about 10 minutes in the shower I dried my hair and brushed my teeth before getting changed.

I drove to the Tim Horton's and when I got there I saw Terry sitting down outside with two coffees already on the table. I locked my car and walked over feeling awkward as hell, as he beamed brightly at me.

" **Hey Riley!** "

" **Hey Terry** " I said as I sat down and peered at my coffee, triple triple, my usual. I looked back up at him and smiled as I opened it up and took a sip.

" **Thanks** "

" **No worries, I asked the lady on the off chance she knew what you drink** "

" **Oh cool, haha guess I hadn't really noticed that she knew** "

" **Yeah, anyway sorry about earlier with the whole raptor thing but thanks for trying** "

" **No worries, probably a bad idea anyway, introducing them to everyone might confuse them** "

" **You seem to know a lot about raptors** "

" **Na, they're animals and behavior tends to carry across species, seeing as raptors are ancestors of birds and some birds are extremely intelligent and any animal is territorial, basically it's common sense** "

" **Ah, something I apparently don't have much of** "

" **Not what I meant, sorry, just think of it as not a general thing people tend to think of right away unless they're experienced with animals, even just pets** "

" **Well then, thanks for the compliment, so do you have any pets?** "

" **Yeah two dogs, Buck and Chevy** "

" **Oh really? I'm more of a cat person myself but, do you have them here?** "

" **Nope, trying to get a place so I can have them here but it's hard if you're not a scientist** "

" **Ah, I love the apartments though, we have some pretty great parties you should come sometime** "

" **No thanks, not much of a party person, more of a bonfire or BBQ** "

" **Aw c'mon never know unless you try it right?** "

" **I've served 11 years in the military, I've been to more than my fair share of shack parties, so I'm good thanks** "

" **Aw ok…so uh, what do you like to do aside from bonfires and BBQ's?** "

" **Video games and Netflix, fix things yadda yadda** "

" **Cool! I'm a COD fan myself** "

" **Look uh, Terry, I think I should get going** "

" **But you just got here!** "

" **I know but, this was enough for me, I can already tell it's not going to work, you're too young for me, and I'm gunna be honest, you're not my type, sorry if that's harsh but I'm a direct and honest person so thanks for the coffee and have a good night** "

" **Give me the coffee then** "

" **Um, ok?** " I said as I placed it back on the table and got into my car **.** I drove off with the weirdest feeling of life and decided to text Barry.

' _Hey, you busy? It's Riley btw'_

' _No, why?'_

' _Do you think you can meet me?'_

' _Sure, I'm just at the raptor paddock, come stop by I'm just cleaning up'_

' _K thanks'_

I drove off to the paddock, the entire time in silence, no music. I couldn't shake the feeling of fear off as I made it to the paddock, I stopped the car and shut it off before getting out and lighting a smoke. I waited and soon enough Owen came out, I was floored why was Owen still here? Where was Barry?

" **Hey what's up everything ok? You're text sounded kinda bad** "

" **Wait what?** "

" **Your text asking to meet up, by the way how'd you get my number? Oh never mind he mentioned something about texting me to do your check thing, I remember now** "

" **Sonnuva bitch** "

" **What?** "

" **I asked for his number** "

" **Why would he give you mine then?** "

" **I have no idea** " I lied. Barry gave me Owen's number, well played Barry, well played.

" **So what's up?** "

" **Nothing um, it was meant for Barry soo…** "

" **Oh…I see** "

" **Buuuuuut you're probably a better listener anyway** " I tried saving it as I patted him on the back. His gorgeously muscular back. _Shit_. He beamed a genuine smile at me as we leaned against the car.

" **So what happened, you look a little shaken up** "

" **Not stirred though, so there's that I guess, but as I'm sure you saw, Terry asked me out** "

" **Sure did** "

" **Well, I was kinda backed into that with no way out first of all** "

" **How so?** "

" **The kid guilt tripped the living shit outta me by saying he'd wait until I showed, and I didn't want to seem like an asshole so I went** "

" **Fair enough, so what happened after?** "

" **Well I got there, and he'd already had my coffee, he said something about asking my regular lady what my order was, which is weird because she finishes work way before I do, and he got off work only minutes before I did** "

" **Oo wow, that is strange, so continue** "

" **I let it go we start talking, from what he tells me of himself I decided that I'd given him his time and like I'd already thought he wasn't my type, so I thanked him for the coffee then his voice got weird, like creepy weird and he made me leave it with him. I'm tellin' ya Owen it was straight out of a horror movie weird** "

" **That's weird as fuck alright, I don't like the sounds of that I'll let Barry know and we'll keep an eye on him. In the meantime do you want to help me close up and I can take you home?** "

" **Yeah but how will you get home?** "

" **Well I'm gunna follow your car with my bike then drive myself home** "

" **Oh, do you live in the shacks?** " He chuckled at that.

" **Nice nickname but no, I live over in the boonies, got myself a nice little place out there, don't argue I'm coming with you** " I sighed before saying a quick ok and helping him finish closing up. Once we were done we got into/on our respective vehicles and I drove out first, him closely behind me. It was about a 10-15 minute drive from the paddock but it felt like forever by the time we got there and I felt bad for him coming out so far.

Once we got parked he insisted on walking me to my door, we just walked and talked a little bit, me more so to drag out the time before we had to say goodbye. I liked talking to Owen, he was very calming and easy to get along with, and we had more in common than I ever thought possible with anybody. It was like having a twin. I couldn't stop smiling so much that my face was charlie horsing, and I didn't even care. Unfortunately we got to my room so I looked up at him.

" **Thanks for everything Owen, one could say I OWE-N you one** "

He laughed so hard he let out a snort which caused me to do the same as he covered his mouth in embarrassment.

" **You snort too?** "

" **Yeah, but it's cuter when you do it** " Woops. Did that just slip out? Shit, yep it slipped out and I quickly clasped a hand over my mouth. He looked at me seriously for a moment, so I cleared my throat.

" **In other news I should get to bed, another early day and all so um, text me when you get home yeah? So I know that you're safe** "

" **Um yeah, yeah, sure of course** "

" **Thanks again for everything** "

" **Yeah no problem, seriously, anytime** " I went to open my door, disappointed with not getting a kiss but, he's probably not attracted to me.

" **Riley, um, are you going to the BBQ Saturday?** "

" **Uh, yeah why?** "

" **Oh good, um…I'll be there too, do you know where it is?** "

" **Oh shit, no I don't but I'll ask Barry tomorrow if I can remember** "

" **It's at Barry's place, kinda near mine on the west side…are you familiar with that area?** "

" **Um, no I don't actually but—** "

" **Great, I'll pick you up then** "

" **Uh, yeah sure, I'd um…I'd like that** "

" **Ok well…see you tomorrow morning then?** "

" **You sure will** " I said with probably the dorkiest smile of life, he returned the smile with a genuine one of his own before looking a bit nervous.

" **Sleep well Owen** " I panicked and held out my hand, to which he hesitantly took.

" **You too Riley** " And with that he walked off, I watched him walk away and just before he left he looked over his shoulder I went wide eyed and ran into my room quickly as I could and slammed it shut. Great, now he'll probably never talk to me. I mean seriously, a handshake? Fuck my life. And for the first time since my bad experience, I didn't invite him in.

What in the living hell was going on with me?

*A/N: WOO! *flexes arms* Well folks that's not just one chapter, not just two chapters, but 3 busted out in one day! I feel accomplished. Already starting Chapter 6 now, hope you liked Chapter 5! Poor Riley being so badly hurt though, I wonder what happened to her…stay tuned to find out!*


	6. Chapter 6: Should've Stayed In Bed!

**Chapter 6: Should've Stayed In Bed**

Fuck. Fuck. Why did he have to do this to me? Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! At this point Owen had just left. I slumped to the floor and put my head between my knees. I was so stupid! A handshake?! A FUCKING. HANDSHAKE! I groaned before slowly getting up and ambling to the drawer by my bed, I pulled out my PJ's and tossed them onto my bed then grabbed tomorrows outfit and left it on my night stand. After that I headed to my bathroom where I stripped down to my underwear and brushed my teeth quickly before putting on my jammies and laying on my bed where I'd be getting no sleep.

I rolled over so that my face was buried in it, yep I wasn't getting any sleep. Between the embarrassment and the excitement that I felt when I was around Owen my stomach felt like a tsunami was playing on loop, and my heart? My heart ached and raced, palms sweaty. I was deployed to Afghanistan and that was scary as hell, but simple enough. Is the enemy firing at you? Yes? Shoot! No? Don't shoot. Why couldn't dating be like that? This was worse to navigate than topography was in basic! And that was pretty bad! Hip deep snow, -40 degrees Celsius weather, and the snow still falling like its life depended on it. Yeah, 10/10 would rather repeat that bullshit than go through this.

After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, eventually and surprisingly…I fell asleep. Dreaming sweet dreams of saving people in the zombie apocalypse, yeah I could and would rather handle that too. I jolted awake at one point during my sleep covered in sweat, my sheets soaked as bad as my skin if not worse. I recalled the last part of my nightmare, it was Terry trying to kill me. I felt stupid, sure the kid was a bit of an ass acting like a spoiled brat when I chose to end the date but why should I feel uncomfortable for someone else forcing their feelings on me. That's one guilt trip I ain't taking.

Not even 5 minutes later I was ripped from my daze by my alarm, so I turned it off and went on with my morning routine. Once done, I checked the weather and saw it said that it was going to rain so I wore my long sleeve black under armour shirt and tan cargo pants. I quickly grabbed my ball cap and InGen windbreaker before leaving my room and locking it up. The drive to work was the same as last morning, go to Tim Horton's grab a coffee and a little breakfast, go to the compound park, head to the brief and mow down on my breakfast while I wait for it to start. Oddly enough, and thankfully, Hoskins wasn't doing the briefing. We all got up from our seats and headed to our postings, I was still raptor paddock. After kitting up with my pistol and chest rig, Lou and I set up each other's radios and walked to our vehicles.

" **Yo, Riley! You want me to pick you up for lunch again?** "

" **No thanks** "

" **Ok, oh by the way, how'd the date go?** "

" **Shitty as predicted by me, the Miss Cleo of Jurassic World** "

" **Man, that bad huh? Well we can talk about it over dinner at my place tonight. Eliza is making meatloaaaaf** "

" **Oh god yes! Then in return I need her help** "

" **With what?** "

" **Dress shopping, god I gag even just saying that** "

" **Why?** "

" **Why dress shopping or why do I gag?** "

" **Dress shopping, don't want to know the latter** "

" **Oh, Barry from the paddock invited me to his BBQ thing Saturday night and it's Luau themed so I need a dress Hawaiian style apparently** "

Lou looked at me weird for a long moment.

" **Oh yeah Eliza and I are going to that too, she knows one of the guys that works at the paddock and he invited us…hey do you have a date?** "

" **Uh, no?** "

" **How're you getting there then? I mean Barry kinda lives near us but he's hard to get to** "

" **Oh uh, Owen** "

" **Say what now** "

" **Ugh. Owen Grady** "

" **So you two kissed and made up?** "

" **Shut up Lou** "

" **Aw c'mon now, how'd that come about?** "

" **Don't even worry about it, it's not even a thing** "

" **Rileeeey** "

" **Noooope, have a good shift Lou** " I said as I hopped in my Jeep, lucky 13, again.

The drive was a bit longer today, I seemed to hit every red light on the way almost as if life was warning me not to go to work today. When I arrived I got out and walked around the grounds of the paddock, hands stuffed in my pockets. About halfway to the back Blue popped out with Delta, Echo, and Charlie in tow, they were following me. I just smiled and said hello to them as I walked to the back, once I got there, Blue screeched at me and snapped at the gate in front of me.

" **Blue?** " her outburst made me stop in my tracks and she screeched before turning her head sharply to our front. There was Terry talking with some stranger, I couldn't get a proper sighting as I was a fair distance away. The stranger looked male though in shape alone wearing a ball cap pulled down over his face and a rain jacket, which was weird considering it was still muggy as hell and not raining yet. I continued on and Blue with her pack, stayed by my side hissing more and more as we got closer.

" **Can I help you sir?** " I called out, the pair froze and almost looked rather startled as Terry jumped a bit. And as if on cue it started to rain, and I mean torrential downpour. The man said something I couldn't hear to Terry before walking off.

" **Hey sir!** " I bellowed over the crashing rain, but he kept going and Terry headed my way and tried to block me off. " **Excuse me please** " I said as polite as I could but he didn't budge.

" **Terry, please move** "

" **Or what?** "

" **Or I'll move you** " I said firmly.

" **How?** " I went chest to chest with him and shoved him out of the way before jogging off to find the stranger, Blue was beside me but without her pack which I couldn't help but find strange. I'd gone around the entire perimeter of the paddock once and the man was nowhere to be found.

" **Sonnuva bitch** " I breathed out, Blue looked around then at me before bobbing her head once and taking off. I sighed with frustration and searched the rest of the grounds for Terry. He wasn't there. So I walked up to the catwalks and scanned for any signs of him, arms folded under my chest.

" **Riley!** " I whipped around, and saw Barry walking my way, waving excitedly. I waved a gloved hand in response before returning to scanning the catwalks. Since the rain started it got busier rather than dead, people were rushing around trying to cover important machines, etc.

" **Owen told me everything are you ok?** "

" **Yeah, hey Barry?** " I said taking my eyes away for a moment before locking eyes with his.

" **Yes?** "

" **Keep an eye on Terry, both you and Owen, do your normal jobs but try and keep him under your nose. If you see anything suspicious, call me** "

" **Why? What happened?** "

" **I don't want to say just yet, it could be nothing, but we need to keep an eye on him nonetheless** "

" **Ok…** "

" **Thanks Barry** " I said and with that I took one last look for Terry before heading back down the stairs, when I got to the bottom Terry came from my left causing me to stop abruptly.

" **Can I talk to you?** "

" **I dunno can you?** " He grabbed a gentle hold of my hand to which I quickly broke and walked behind him toward my Jeep.

" **So uh, about last night…** "

" **Nope, try again, let's start with this morning approximately 10 minutes ago** "

" **That was nothing** "

" **Certainly didn't look like it** "

" **It was just my buddy coming to visit** "

" **Really? Y'know contrary to the fact that I look stupid, I'm actually not. Now, try again** "

" **Honestly that was it** "

" **Then why did you practically jump out of your skin?** "

" **You yelled out randomly** "

" **Fun fact if it was your friend just popping in for a visit, you'd have introduced me** " He looked thoughtfully at me for a moment before yanking me to the other side of the Jeep out of sight from onlookers and slammed my back against the passenger side of my Jeep.

" **I tried to be nice Riley, I really,** _ **really**_ **did** " I glared at him, deciding in my head not to make a move yet. I wanted to know why he'd been acting strange.

" **Y'know, I thought I could seduce you but you're just a broken, boring, old dog of war, you pretend to be hard as fuck but you're not so tough now are you?** " I raised an eyebrow at him appearing calm, when on the inside I was a raging storm of fear and anger. " **Maybe you could be fun** " He said seductively as he continued to pin my arms to the Jeep door he leaned in, I snapped free and shoved him off me by thrusting my palms into his sternum, not hard enough to injure, but enough to create distance.

" **Do that again, and your sternum will shatter** " I growled and he stormed off without a word rubbing his chest. No sooner had he left, did I hear someone calling my name. I quickly grabbed my smokes from my pocket and lit one before casually leaning against the Jeep.

" **Other side of the Jeep** " I called out as I opened my door really quick and leaned in to grab my rain coat. When I stood back up and shut the door I saw Barry standing there looking worried. I tossed my rain coat on over my chest rig, but left it unzipped.

" **What's up?** "

" **You scared us** "

" **How?** "

" **You** _ **and**_ **Terry disappeared from our sights** "

" **Oh?** "

" **Did he come near you?** "

" **Nope** " Some things are left better unsaid. Best to keep that last little nugget to myself, something was _really_ fishy with Terry. Not even just for that little stunt he just pulled but I needed to find out who he was talking to this morning. That's what unnerved me the most.

" **Ok well, I think you should stay in the Jeep, I'll text you when I or Owen comes to take you to check the gates, keep you safe and from getting sick** "

" **I think I can handle it Barry, I am after all** _ **security**_ "

" **Then we will watch you from the catwalks** "

" **Ok** " I said before stomping my smoke into the dirt and walking with Barry to the gates. We checked them fairly quickly, oddly enough Blue didn't come out or her pack.

" **Strange isn't it** "

" **What is?** "

" **Blue always comes out when I check the gates…** "

" **Maybe she's eating** "

" **Hm. True.** " I said thoughtfully before I realized something.

" **Hey by the way you sneaky bastard! You gave me Owen's number!** "

" **What? Noooooo I gave you mine** "

" **Liar** "

" **Come into building C with me and I will show you that's my number** " we walked inside and I radioed to Owen to keep an eye out. Inside the small building was only three rooms one that read 'PERSONNEL ONLY' and another that read 'PERSONNEL LOCKER ROOM' and one that said 'STAFF BREAK ROOM'. We entered the one that said personnel only and I handed him my phone. He looked at the number and feigned shock.

" **Oh my goodness! This is not my number, but how do you know it's Owen's?** "

" **Cut the crap, Barry, stop matchmaking me please it's hopeless, especially with Owen** "

" **What makes you say that I am and if I was what makes you think he doesn't?** "

" **Um, the fact that he's** _ **clearly**_ **not interested, herp derr** "

" **How do you know that?** "

" **I just do** " I said walking off back to the car in a huff and slammed the car door behind me as I got in. I locked the door before slumping in my seat and pinching the bridge of my nose. Can I ever catch a break? Suddenly my phone buzzed to life showing a text from one of my buddies still in the CF (Canadian Forces) named Denver. He was coming to visit me tomorrow on my day off, Lou, who'd also served with me in Afghanistan but as a Combat Engineer (person who pokes ground for bombs) had apparently invited him up. Something about Mr. Masrani starting up a military appreciation week like Canada's Wonderland does once every summer.

Suddenly a pang of guilt stabbed me in the heart. Denver used to be my friend with benefits, but now…I liked Owen. Plus I'd done so well with not falling back to my old habits, good thing I work long hours. My thoughts ceased when my phone rang, it was Lou.

" **Hey Lou** "

" **Hey, did you hear?** "

" **Hear what?** "

" **We have a week off two weeks from now for military appreciation!** "

Fuck.

*A/N: Wow, poor Riley. That's a doozy of a day! Anyway I think you'll like the next chapter more! Or so I hope so thanks to all of the support I've been continually getting, plus some of my newer followers like CarlyJo, BoromirsLover88, manusoccer, Nevergonnafitin, and Bandersnatchrg! I'm unbelievably thrilled with the responses I've been seeing and only in a few days! So thanks guys! You all inspire me to keep going!*


	7. Chapter 7: Let The Games Begin!

**Chapter 7: Let The Games Begin!**

 _*~RECAP: Can I ever catch a break? Suddenly my phone buzzed to life showing a text from one of my buddies still in the CF (Canadian Forces) named Denver. He was coming to visit me tomorrow on my day off, Lou, who'd also served with me in Afghanistan but as a Combat Engineer (person who pokes ground for bombs) had apparently invited him up. Something about Mr. Masrani starting up a military appreciation week like Canada's Wonderland does once every summer._

 _Suddenly a pang of guilt stabbed me in the heart. Denver used to be my friend with benefits, but now…I liked Owen. Plus I'd done so well with not falling back to my old habits, good thing I work long hours. My thoughts ceased when my phone rang, it was Lou._

" _ **Hey Lou**_ _"_

" _ **Hey, did you hear?**_ _"_

" _ **Hear what?**_ _"_

" _ **We have a week off two weeks from now for military appreciation!**_ _"_

 _Fuck._

 _END RECAP~*_

About 4 days had gone by since the phone call about our appreciation day, and I was freaking out! My old flame from Afghanistan was coming to see me, I can't use work as an excuse to escape…and now I really like Owen. My panicked thoughts were soon interrupted by my phone ringing

" **Eliza is pestering me again so will we be seeing you at dinner tonight right** "

" **Yes dear** "

" **Good see you tonight, oh and dress nice** " he said before hanging up. I tried not to overthink it, most times Eliza liked to have fancy dinners to make me feel special and a part of their family. But that just made me feel more out of place. A for effort though. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft musical rapping of knuckles against my window, when I turned I saw Owen there smiling like an excited kid. I rolled down my window and poked my head out a bit and smiled brightly back at him.

" **What's up?** "

" **Did you hear? We have a week off soon!** "

" **Yeah Lou told me** "

" **So what are you doing, going to the park or staying at home?** "

" **Uh, honestly hadn't given it much thought** "

" **Well, who're you going with?** "

" **Knowing my friends, Lou will drag me out, plus I have some old war buddies of mine coming up apparently too** "

" **Oh cool! Mind if I tag along?** " My heart skipped a beat.

" **Yeah, of course!** "

" **Great! Well wanna check the gate with me then?** "

" **Ok** " I said hopping out, we walked and talked about everything and anything from funny pranks on tours, to shitty basic stories, to funny ones, to now and how we got here. He was just so damned easy to talk to. We'd finished checking the gates pretty quickly and he walked with me back to my car. I was so distracted I didn't think of Blue when we checked the gates causing me to furrow my brow with worry.

" **Hey Owen?** "

" **Yeah?** "

" **Was Blue there when we checked the gates?** "

" **Um no, she was eating her lunch** "

" **Oh, ok. Oh fuck** "

" **What?** "

" **I forgot about my lunch** "

" **Well I haven't eaten yet and I have two bologna sandwiches in the fridge with some chips if you don't mind eating and sharing with me, plus Barry can take over watch and check the gates** "

" **Yeah sure, I'd like that** " I said smiling sincerely up at him, before we walked to building C. He led me into the break room and grabbed a grocery bag out of the fridge and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

" **What? Have you tried to buy a lunch bag from here?** "

" **Haha it's not that, it's just that I do the same thing and I thought I thought I was the only one who did, sorry that was weird of me** " I said clearing my throat awkwardly, he merely smiled at me.

" **It's ok I like weird because I'm weird** "

My heart melted when he said that. Wait, shut up brain he probably just meant as in he likes weird friends. Fuck. HOW IS THERE NOT A COMPASS FOR THIS SHIT?! Ugh. He handed me a bologna sandwich and I looked at it for a second and frowned.

" **You don't like bologna do you?** "

" **No I do, it's just…I feel bad, this is your lunch y'know?** " He thought his over for a second as he took a bite out of his sandwich before looking back over at me. He looked at me with a smile.

" **I guess you'll just have to owe-n me** "

" **Haha, like what?** "

" **Oh, I'll find something I'm sure** " he said with a playful wink. Honestly, how I was still alive was a damn miracle.

" **Oo, sounds dangerous, maybe I should just starve…** " I trailed off jokingly as I went to hand him the sandwich he put his hand over it, fingers accidentally overlapping my tiny ones.

" **I promise you it's not bad, just eat** "

" **O-Ok** " I stammered then quickly unwrapped the sandwich and started to eat to prevent me from talking. For FUCK SAKES. I couldn't even talk normal, I'm stuck on stutter mode! I need help. I just kept staring down unsure of what to do, luckily some more workers came in and sat with us temporarily distracting Owen as I ate my food in silence. Unfortunately the distraction only lasted so long before I felt a large hand overlap the one I had resting on the table, and my heart rate went through the roof. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.

" **Are you ok Riley? I mean seriously you seem jumpy, is it because of Terry? Because I promise you, with Barry and I by your side, you'll be safe** " My heart wished he'd have just said himself, but it helped at the same time. I mean who was I kidding? Owen was in a whole 'nother league far from the outreaches of my own. He couldn't possibly be interested.

" **Oh yeah, I mean I was a bit shook last night, but he's left me alone today so, I'm handling pretty good** "

" **Well, I still want to follow you home again** "

" **Creepy** " I said chuckling and he gave me a playfully frustrated face before tossing a chip at me and it rebounding off my nose. I just laughed harder and took the chip popping it into my mouth.

" **Mmmmm nom nom Owen flavored** "

" **Creepy** " He joked with a cocky smirk.

" **Ooo, well played Owen, well played** " I said before snagging his fork.

" **Now what?** "

" **Now I kill you Mr. Bond** "

" **Catch me if you can** " He lunged at me from across the table but I pushed my chair back just in time.

" **Are we seriously having a conversation with movie quotes and titles?** "

" **Yep** "

" **Love it** " he said as he ran around the table and chased me, it took him a solid minute before he finally caught me. I laughed uncontrollably trying to wiggle free from his arms, looking up at him through tears of laughter.

" **Resistance is futile** "

" **You don't have me yet** "

" **But you're in my arms** " suddenly without thinking…at all. In the slightest.

I shot my head forward and crashed my lips on his, he let go alright but instead of having them around my arms to trap them he moved them behind my head. My head was swimming, and I lost all thought as our kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Pretty soon one long kiss turned into multiple kisses. I couldn't believe this was happening, I know it was because just before I held the back of his head, I made sure to pinch myself. After what felt like forever we broke for air, faces beet red like a couple of teenagers making out for the first time. My cheeks were so hot you'd swear they melted off of my face.

" **Wow** " we said in between our puffs of air. Well, I'll be damned. I just kissed Owen and….he kissed me back! I was at a loss for words as we continued to lock eyes.

" **Do-Do, you think we could do that again?** "

" **You won't catch me saying no** " I breathed out and before you know it he crashed his lips onto mine with intense fervor. Over and over again our lips melted into each other's, at first it was a bit awkward, but once we caught each other's rhythm it felt flawless. Even if Owen was a bad kisser, I don't think I'd even care. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as he held onto the sides of my face. Once more we broke apart panting heavily.

" **I like your dimples** " he said smiling down at me, causing me to smile more than I was when we were kissing.

" **I like your dimples too** " was all my liquid for a brain could manage, but we both started laughing anyways. He placed his forehead against mine, our noses touching as he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

" **I didn't think you liked me** " He spoke up, I pulled my head back a bit and looked at him like he was retarded as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

" **Are you kidding me? I was oblivious to** _ **you**_ **liking** _ **me**_ **!** " We both erupted into a fit of laughter again before I pulled him in for a hug resting my head on his chest. Oh yeah, this felt right. So very, very right. I couldn't help but nuzzle him a bit, but his reaction to that was just as good, he kissed me on my head then rested his on it.

" **So, where do we go from here?** " I asked with a content sigh.

" **Well, now that we don't have to awkwardly dance around each other anymore, I'd say we go on some dates. I'm not some cheap ho you can kiss all the time** "

" **Whaaaat? I don't know if I can do** _ **that**_ **, I mean that sounds a lot like work** "

" **Oh yeah right, you were Air Force, I almost forgot** " I gently hit his back with my hand and we both laughed again, and for some reason he started swaying us back and forth causing my eyes to close.

" **Well, I guess I could put in effort, but only for you Navy** " We pulled apart momentarily before we kissed each other once more on the lips.

" **But seriously I think we should head back to work, Barry's gunna hound us as is** "

" **You know what? I don't even care** "

" **Me neither but what do we call us?** "

" **We'll figure it out** "

And with that we cleaned up our mess and kissed before we headed outside. When we did Barry was up on the catwalk surveying the area with a hand cupped over his eyes. I noticed it'd stopped raining and took my jacket off. When Barry wasn't looking Owen snuck a kiss on my cheek, and I quickly got him back before he had a chance to straighten up.

" **This war ain't over darlin'** "

" **I wouldn't have it any other way** " I said with a wink and a smile before walking over to my car and stuffing my jacket in it. I walked over to the gate and Barry came down, it was only fair that Owen go back up onto the catwalks. I don't even know how long our "lunch" went on for. He greeted me with a wave then when he got closer and looked at my face his smile grew devilish.

" **AHA! What happened at lunch Riley?** "

" **Nothing Barry** " I said smiling then sticking my tongue out at him, he merely laughed and shook his head.

" **I'm sure one of you little birds will sing eventually** "

I already was inside. Yeah, I'm a cheeseball.

*A/N: That was of course the most fun I've had with a chapter for this story yet! I hope you guys like it! Now I think I'll have a nap and relax! Don't worry I should have Chapter 8 out tomorrow! Have a good one guys!*


	8. Chapter 8: It Ain't Easy Being Cheesy

**Chapter 8: It Ain't Easy Being Cheesy**

Barry spent the duration of our gate check pestering me about what happened between Owen and me, but I gave nothing up. I was too busy with my head in the clouds anyways to really care, humming old love songs from the 70's.

" **Oh c'mon, you have to tell me, you're acting more like a goofball than usual** "

" **Maybe I'm feeling a little extra cheesy today?** " I said with a big grin plastered on my face, I'm actually fairly certain it was permanently stuck there.

" **And why would that be?** "

" **Well it ain't a party without Havarti, am I right?** " He rolled his eyes playfully at me before he went up to the catwalks, so I went to my car and turned it back on, the blast of cold air more than welcome to my body. Too bad my cheeks were still burning. I plugged my auxiliary cord back into my phone and laid back in my seat, tapping my toe to the beat of the music.

I grabbed my coffee from the cup holder and took a long sip before resting it on my stomach, I couldn't help but happily replay the lunch memory in my head. My phone all of a sudden rang and when I looked at it I saw it was Eliza calling, I quirked an eyebrow before hitting answer.

" **Hey, what's up brain?** "

" **Well, Pinky, the same thing as always, taking over the world! Anyways on a more serious note did Lou mention the dinner tonight?** "

" **Yeah, and it's dress code, why?** "

" **Well, I may have pulled some strings and have a nice little gift for you when you get to our place** "

" **Aw Eliza, you shouldn't have, what is it?** "

" **I can't tell you that! Wait…you didn't lecture me about giving you a gift, and you're awfully chipper- What happened?** "

" **I woke up on the right side of my bed this morning?** "

" **Riley c'mon we're family, we should tell each other everything** "

" **Maybe, just** _ **maybe**_ **I'll tell you at dinner tonight** "

" **Oh alright! Oh another thing, Lou told me you needed help finding a dress for Saturday?** "

" **Yeah, do you mind?** "

" **No of course not! I've only been waiting for this moment since we met!** "

" **Such a hopeless romantic you are** "

" **Anyway you're off early today right?** "

" **Oh yeah shit, that's right I do! 3:30!** "

" **Ok we can do it before dinner tonight, I'll just leave a bit earlier and we can meet up at the shopping centre** "

" **Okie doke! See you then** " We said our goodbyes and I saw my phone had 4 new text messages so I checked them. The first was Denver, my old flame, I frowned and felt my heart sink. It wasn't much he'd just said 'I can't wait 2 C U' I merely replied with a 'miss you too buddy' before moving onto the second one. The second one was from Lou stating that he had a surprise for me tonight, skipped that one. The third was from Owen asking me to come up to the catwalk when I wanted to check the gate next, and a smiley face! I quickly texted back with a ' _will do! : )_ ' then one from an unknown number. I crinkled my face in confusion at this and opened it, nothing. Blank. It mildly disturbed me, but I let it go and placed my phone on the passenger seat.

I grabbed my smokes from my pocket and left the car to light one up. Not long after that did the sounds of Everybody by Backstreet Boys start up, I smiled and started to dance, not even good, just goofy with a side of super cheesy. I even sang along. I spun around on my heel and suddenly Terry appeared into my view.

" **Couldn't help but overhear you're going to dinner with your friend, will she allow a plus one?** "

" **Not in your case, is that all you wanted Terry?** " I said narrowing my eyes at him as I folded my arms over my chest.

" **No actually, I was wondering if the dinner proposition fell through, which it did, if you'd hang out with me after** "

" **I'd rather stick a rusty Spork in my eye and feed it to myself, also I'll be busy washing my hair** "

" **Haha classic you! Washing your hair good one, old school** "

" **Shouldn't you be working?** " I asked curtly.

" **No, I'm on break now** " He said ignoring me with a happy tone as he took a few steps closer to me.

" **I like your dancing, we should dance** "

" **I know you're aware I don't like you, so stop the advances unless you want to lose your job** "

" **Oh Riley, silly, silly, Riley. You can't get rid of me! I'm untouchable here** "

" **Oh yeah and how's that?** " I growled as he leaned in closer to me with a devious smirk.

" **I have people here, I'm connected y'see, and** _ **very**_ **valuable to those folks so good luck!** " He whispered with a cheery tone, causing my body to involuntarily shiver. He looked over and suddenly backed up away from me.

" **Hey Riley, gate time, is there a security issue I should know about Macready?** " Owen piped up as he came to my side and placed an arm around me.

" **Nope, just having a nice chat with the lovely Miss Ford here, but I'll let you guys work** " He said smiling, it was the eeriest thing, he was so calm and happy, but definitely not genuine. He just got weirder and weirder. Who could possibly value him…and why?

I shook the thought from my mind as I started my routine for the gate, Owen stopped me momentarily by placing his hand on my cheek. I looked up at him and noticed he was visibly upset by his uncharacteristically sad facial expression. I smiled at him and wrapped my tiny gloved hand around his as best as I could and kissed his hand.

" **That guy gives me the creeps Riley, I don't want you near the vehicle alone anymore, what'd he even talk to you about?** "

" **He eeks me out too Owen, all he asked was if he could come to the dinner at Eliza and Lou's with me, then asked if we could hang out after that if I'd said no, which I did** "

" **Anything else?** "

" **No, not really** " I said shrugging my shoulders as I laced my fingers with his, he gave me a small smile and pulled me in close.

" **From here on out Riley, I'll protect you, and if you want, I can come with you to the dinner tonight** "

" **I'd like that, though I should warn you, it's fancy dress tonight** "

" **I think I can manage that, what's it for though?** " He asked as I broke away from him and tugged on the first gate. Check.

" **Eliza likes to make things extra special sometimes, guess she feels that because I was a poverty kid that I'd like to dine in fancy clothes and eat fancy food, but I dunno** "

" **Hm. Well, I won't lie I kinda want to see what fancy looks like on you** "

" **And I you! I bet you'll look uber dashing!** "

" **Hmm, yes quite! Fancy a drive say at around 7?** " He asked in a terrible British accent.

" **Yes, Mister Grady, I'd quite fancy a drive with you to the dinner party** " I responded in an equally awful accent, if not worse. We laughed for a moment before he buzzed me in to the entrance and I tugged on the second gate. Blue came out to greet us, she let Owen pet her with a few happy screeches for him in return, he motioned for me to try and she let me, I couldn't help but smile. This was by far the best date I've ever had, petting a raptor, now how many people can say they did that? Not many my friends, not many.

After petting Delta, Charlie, and Echo after Blue we left the paddock making sure to lock up as we went out. " **You know, it's incredible, I've never seen them take to a person besides me and so quickly** "

" **Animals, regardless of species and time, have a good judgement of character** "

" **True but still, it's amazing, I guess I picked the right girl then** "

" **Wait, there were other suitors?** " I asked jokingly.

" **None that were even close to competing against you** "

" **Ohhhh so sappy Mr. Grady** "

" **No, I'm cheesy because I'm American,** _ **you**_ **are sappy because you're from Canada and you guys are all obsessed with maple syrup** "

" **And Tim Hortons, hockey, lacrosse, etc.** "

" **Touché** " He said laughing as we walked up to the catwalk.

" **Listen, I gotta do some training with these guys if you'd like, you can watch, besides it'll help me keep you safe** "

" **I'll do it to see the raptors again, I can handle my own** "

" **I know you can, just let me protect you, as it's my manly duty!** "

" **Haha alright Sir Grady** " and with that we walked to the main catwalk, I watched him train until I hit the end of my shift. I started to leave the catwalk when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

" **Hey where are you going?** "

" **My shift's over and I have to meet Eliza** "

" **Let me walk you to your car, a lady shan't walk alone, these catwalks are dangerous!** "

" **Oh thank you sir Grady, how could I ever repay you for such kindness?** " I asked mocking a damsel as I placed a hand over my chest like I was super relieved. He continued to walk me to my Jeep, I went to open the door and he stopped me by gently grabbing my wrist.

" **You still need to repay me short stack** "

" **Indeed I do, forgive me jolly green giant** "

" **Forgiven, milady, I require nothing but a simple kiss in return** " I smiled possibly the most dorky smile of life as I placed my hands on his chest and got on my tippy toes. He leaned down until our lips met. Just once, and a quick peck.

" **I'd give you more but, I don't want to catch shit for unprofessionalism** "

" **Unprofessionalism, killing romance since 1708** " He joked causing us to both erupt into laughter.

" **I SAW THAT** " Barry shouted from the catwalks, we looked up and laughed. Well, I guess it's out now. Whatever our 'it' is. I turned back to get in my car and rolled the window down, resting my arm on the edge. He smiled and kissed me again before we said our goodbyes.

" **Text me when you're home please** "

" **Yes dear!** " I called out as I waved goodbye and continued to drive away. He sucked, I already missed him. I called Eliza and put the call on speaker, she was still a bit held up at work so I told her to text me when she was at the mall and drove to work to punch out. After that I drove to Timmy's to grab her a tea and me another coffee. I texted Owen quick to let him know what I was doing and tossed my phone back onto the passenger seat. Once I got our drinks I headed for the mall, it was about 15 minutes away but it went by quickly. Upon arrival I checked my phone and saw that Eliza texted me letting me know she was on her way. I also received a text from Owen asking me to let him know when I made it there.

I fired off quick texts to the both of them before drinking my coffee as I sat in my car de-geared and tossed my gloves, and phone onto the passenger seat. After about 20 minutes Eliza pulled up beside me and got out apologizing profusely to me, I just waved her off as I got out of the car and pocketed my phone before grabbing our drinks. I handed her, her tea and shut the door. She then thanked me as we locked our cars and headed into the mall. I explained to her that it was Luau themed and that I needed to wear a cute sundress, but I was hoping for one of the tourist styled ones with the big palm leaves because I still wanted to be cheesy.

We went into several stores, chatting away the entire time, I didn't tell her about Owen, I wanted to surprise her with that tonight. We finally found a nice green and white tourist style sundress that fit me perfectly, I was glad I'd already had a pair of flip flops that would match. So I paid for it and we left. When we got outside I lit up a smoke and we sat on the bench talking over our drinks.

" **So how was work today?** "

" **Great actually, minus a few things here and there, which reminds me, I know Lou told me not to involve you but…listen Hoskins has something up his sleeve and is coercing the good guys like myself at InGen into helping him, it's us or our jobs basically and I was wondering if you knew anyone who could look up personnel files** "

" **Well, I certainly can't but, Claire can, who's do you need?** "

" **Hoskins, and Terrance Macready** " I said as I wrote the names down on a piece of paper from my notepad in my pocket and handed it to her.

" **Ok** "

" **Thanks Eliza, I owe you huge** "

" **You'll owe me even bigger when you see my surprise tonight!** "

" **Ooo! I can't wait!** "

" **Seriously what's gotten into you?** "

" **Nothing, nothing. Just had a nice day at work for once is all, but I can always just show you why at dinner tonight** "

" **Ooo! Sounds amazeballs!** "

" **Have I ever told you how much I love that you love Archer like I do?** "

" **Yes, multiple times** "

" **Well here's number 10001** " I joked and we both laughed. After an hour of talking we finally split ways so we could get ready for the dinner. I hoped her surprise wasn't expensive.

ELIZA'S POV

When I got into my car I hit the call button on my steering wheel, but only once Riley was out of earshot.

" _ **Bluetooth, please say a command**_ _"_

" **Call Denver Collingwood** "

" _ **Calling Denver Collingwood**_ "

I couldn't help but squeal a bit with excitement.

" _ **Hello?**_ _"_ A deep raspy voice sounded from my speakers.

" **Hey Denver, just wanted to make sure you're still on for tonight** "

" **Of course! I can't wait to see Riley again, it's been too long** "

" **Oh good! Me neither! I bet she'll LOVE it** " I said excitedly, he let me go as he wanted to get ready and I couldn't stop myself from smiling, Riley was going to love me for this! Her old flame from the war? How romantic! I think this is the best gift I've ever given her!

END POV

*A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUHHH! Oh no! What has Eliza done?! :O I guess Riley should've told her about Owen…Hindsight _is_ after all, always 20/20. What will happen? How will Riley react? Find out in the next Chapter of Love Me Like You Do!*


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner Disaster

**Chapter 9: Dinner Disaster**

Once I got into my shack I immediately got ready for a shower. After ripping my clothes out and groaning with relief of being free from my bra and sweaty clothes I sent a quick text to Owen letting him know I was home and that if I didn't reply it was because I was in the shower. Once I sent that I ran my hand under the water making sure it was cool, but not too cold. I stepped in shuddered momentarily at the cold before sighing with relief as it cooled my sweat soaked skin. Once I finished showering I wrung out my hair and wrapped a towel around myself before making my way to my nightstand to grab my key. I couldn't help but hum, not any tune in particular as I grabbed my key from the drawer and unlocked my closet.

I grabbed the dress for the Luau BBQ and hung it up before grabbing my nice emerald green strapless dress that rested mid-thigh on me. Shopping for clothes was hard, but shopping for dresses was a nightmare. No one seemed to realize that short people like myself still existed in this world. I always hated my height for that, stupid me being 4'11! It's a curse. I bent over and grabbed my matching heels before laying them gently on my bed. I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth, dry my hair, brush it out, put deodorant on and spray a little bit of my Body Shop Indian Night Jasmine perfume on myself.

After all that I checked my phone again. I'd had 4 texts altogether I saw two from Owen so I answered those first naturally.

' _Hey Riley, glad you made it home ok, I got off work earlier myself and I'm home now'_

' _Ok! Glad you're safe, how did you manage to get off work so early?'_

' _Barry, he told me I'll need awhile to get myself pretty for you, who am I to argue?'_

' _Haha, well I disagree, I think you're gorgeous'_

' _Says you'_

' _And like every girl in Jurassic Park'_

' _LOL you don't need to be so nice, I already like you Riley'_

' _Lmao I'm being honest goofball'_

' _Sure, sure, anyway I'll text you when I'm on my way to get you xoxo'_

' _Okie doke! Looking forward to it ;)'_

Already day one of seeing each other and we were sappy as hell. I didn't think anyone else was on my level of cheesy. I didn't stop myself as the biggest dorkiest grin crept onto my face. I checked my other two messages, one from Eliza saying she was home and that she'd talked to Claire. Claire apparently agreed to get the files for me and discreetly at that. I let out a sigh of relief, hopefully this was just the beginning of me taking those two scumbags down.

The last message was from the unknown number from earlier again. It read: 'The past will haunt you, good luck'. I sat down on my bed opposite side to my dress and shoes.

' _Who is this?'_

' _One could call me a…concerned friend'_

' _If you were any kind of friend, you'd know I hate being fucked around with'_

' _That's not what I hear ;) Anyways, good luck with tonight I hope the past doesn't disturb your possible future'_

' _What do you mean? Seriously WHO IS THIS?!'_

The person stopped texting and I stomped off to my bathroom to return my towel. I growled out in frustration as I got my lacy strapless bra and matching pair of cheeky underwear and put them on. After that I put my dress and shoes on and put my keys, phone, smokes and lighter into my dress pockets. About 5 minutes later a knock sounded from my door. I opened the door and there stood Owen in a nice slim fit suit with a skinny tie.

" **Whoa** " I exclaimed as my jaw dropped.

" **Whoa yourself pretty lady** " He said smiling as he twirled me around.

" **Just dazzling** " I couldn't help but blush and look away in embarrassment.

" **Oh c'mon it was just a compliment** "

" **Sorry, not used to that** "

" **Well, with me you'll have to, now let's go do this thing and we can show each other off like normal obnoxiously cheesy couples do** "

" **Sounds perfect! But I should warn you, be prepared for Eliza to gush like crazy and ask a bunch of questions rapid fire** "

" **Haha I think I can handle it, with you that is** "

" **I'll be there** "

And with that we left my shacks and made our way to Eliza and Lou's. When we got there Eliza was still in the kitchen and Lou greeted us at the door his face went wide for a moment before grinning at me.

" **Well holy shit Ry, you picked a damn good plus one!** "

" **I found him on the street corner selling his body for money, and I thought, hey, why not dress him up and bring him as a date?** "

" **I guess you could say I'm her pretty guy** " We all laughed for a moment and Lou let us inside.

" **Eliza tells me your surprise should be here soon** "

" **Oh cool, what is it?** "

" **I honestly haven't the slightest Ry, she wouldn't tell me, something about being an incorrigible tattle tale?** "

" **You can't deny that Lou, you know you'd tell me as soon as you found out** "

" **I deny everything** "

" **What else is new?** " I joked elbowing him gently in the arm, Lou quickly excused himself to the kitchen to get us some beer, and Owen wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I gave him a quick peck on the lips when Lou came back out Eliza was in tow and in shock. Not a pleasant shock but a 'holy shit this can't be happening shock'

" **Um, Eliza are you ok?** " She nearly dropped her glass of water while Lou handed us both a Rickards Red. Before any of us could say a word the doorbell rang, I went to go get it but Eliza zipped passed me and opened it, when she did she hung her head, and in came a tall man in his army green DEU's (basically military dress uniform) complete with a dark green beret to match. I swallowed hard. Oh shit.

" **Denver?** " I asked in complete shock. Oh shit, oh shit oh shit. My heart raced and I froze.

" **Hey Ry-Ry** " He said his blue eyes smiling at me. I am soooo screwed. Wait! I can get him alone for a smoke and tell him about me and Owen! I turned kind of awkwardly to Owen and gestured to him.

" **Owen, this is Denver, one of the buddies from Afghanistan I told you about, Denver this is Owen, I work with him at the raptor paddock** " Both of them smiled politely and shook hands, and said hello. I just about shat myself right then and there.

" **Uh, Owen, can you give me a hand in the kitchen bringing some stuff out, we'll let the ladies go out for a smoke I'm sure Riley is dying for one** "

" **Sure am! Do you mind Owen?** "

" **No not at all** " He said with a genuinely happy smile that killed me inside. I wanted to do things right with Owen. No ifs ands or buts about it! And that was just what I was going to do!

Eliza mouthed 'I'm sorry' to me as I went outside with Denver. We lit up our smokes once Denver closed the back door behind us, Denver stared at me for a moment and cleared his throat.

" **So uh, I missed you on deployment, it wasn't nearly as fun without you** " He said smiling sadly at me.

" **Ugh, sometimes I really miss the military but, I can't go back in, maybe one day I'll be able to accept that, listen I gotta tell you something** " I said solemnly.

" **Me too, and I wanna start with this** " He said and in one fell, and way too fast for my liking swoop he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me, I managed to wriggle free.

" **No Denny, we can't do that anymore** "

" **But Riley, I—I think I love you** " my jaw definitely dropped at that. ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?! NOW HE CHOOSES TO DROP THIS OVERSIZED BOMB ON ME. FUCK. ME! I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

" **Look, Denny, I uh, I like Owen, y'know the guy I introduced you to? Well today I just found out that he felt the same about me as I do him and I wanna do this right y'know? I've fucked up so much in the past…and I won't let that happen anymore, this whole thing with you and me, it needs to be past, I'm sorry that's really shitty timing after you just poured your heart out and all but…I have to be honest you know me** " He looked like someone shot his dog in front of him and started at the ground for what felt like forever.

" **I see, but does he love you?** "

" **What?** "

" **Does he love you?** "

" **I heard you the first time Denny and I don't think so we just started seeing each other today** "

" **Then I still have time, Ry, I'm dead serious when I say I love you, you know that. I want to prove it to you, I promise you I will** "

" **Oh god** " I groaned as I stripped my smoke and tossed it in the butt bucket before heading inside. Denver followed in not long after me and I saw Owen trying to juggle two platters, I walked up to him and grabbed one much to his playful dismay.

Once we set everything up we all sat down, Owen on my right and Denver on my left with Lou to Owen's right and Eliza to Denver's left. Fuck. Me. Sideways. We said grace then dug in, it was silent at first but then Owen spoke up.

" **So Denver, Lou tells me you were on deployment with him and Riley** "

Uh oh.

" **Yep! We were called the Three Musketeers, cheesy but true, we were all pretty inseparable, oh you should've seen the shenanigans we got into. Riley was the biggest trouble maker** " He said elbowing my arm and giving me a wink.

" **Really? Riley?** " Owen asked surprised.

" **Oh yeah she was basically our ring leader, but she was smart enough to not let our pranks get too far, this one time…** " Denver went on and on about our pranks all of us laughing but I felt like I was the only one who couldn't relax about the whole situation. I was just waiting for him to be a shit head and spill everything to Owen. But nothing of the sort even happened. After dinner we all grabbed another drink and sat down on the couches, Lou talked about how Eliza finally became pregnant and that she was 7 weeks along, I got up and hugged her immediately.

" **Congratulations Eliza! Holy crap! I'm so excited for you guys!** "

" **Yeah guys, one could say Lou worked…** _ **hard**_ **for it** " Owen joked and we all laughed save for Denver.

" **So, Riley, do you plan on reversing your surgery?** "

I spat out the sip of beer I took all over myself and went wide eyed. Sonnuva bitch Denver.

" **Uh, dunno yet** " I said trying to wipe the beer off of my dress, I happened to catch Owen's confused face and sighed. I sat upright and looked at him, Lou and Denver were the only ones who knew.

" **What surgery** " Eliza asked surprised.

" **I, uh, I'd rather not talk about it, excuse me** " I said as I stood up and went to leave.

" **Why not Riley? What are you so afraid of?** "

" **If I were ready to tell them I would've by now don't you think? Besides now is not appropriate. We should be celebrating Lou and Eliza's new baby** " I said trying to sound as nice as I could, despite seething on the inside. Denver took a long sip of his beer and downed it. It wasn't until then I noticed he was drunk, belligerently drunk.

" **Then I guess it wouldn't be appropriate if I mentioned that we were lovers and that the whole point of me being up here was for Eliza to help me rekindle what we'd lost when you left the CF** " He said standing up in front of me and I sighed.

" **We were never** _ **lovers**_ **Denver, just fuck buddies, and I'd like to ask you to leave** " I said bearing my teeth at him.

" **Oh yeah? How's this for not lovers?!** " He slurred as he grabbed my face and kissed me, I managed to wriggle free and just as I did Owen grabbed him by his shirt and decked him in his face. Everyone stopped, the whole room silent as we watched Denver writhe on the ground in pain holding his face in his hands. Slowly he stood up, staggering and I went to grab a hold of him but he slapped my hand away.

" **Fuck you Riley, I know this is all a show, you could never be with anyone but me remember?! I WAS WITH YOU THROUGH EVERYTHING! You even said so yourself once** " He growled as he stumbled to the door.

" **Once, but never again** " He stopped cold for a moment before leaving the house. I sighed and followed him out.

" **Riley where are you going?** " Owen asked half angry half fearful.

" **He may have just been a gigantic ass, but I can't let him wander drunk around the island, and I'm pretty sure he has the rental keys. I won't let him kill himself** " I said calmly.

" **Then let me come with you** "

" **I think it's best if you don't, he might not listen to me if you're there, I'll be back and I promise nothing will happen** "

His face saddened and he looked up at me with a small smile.

" **I trust you** " when he said that I felt my heart swell, and tears almost spilled from my eyes. I walked over to him and gave him a long passionate kiss.

" **I still have to go on a proper date, I be Owe-n you one** " I said with a wink before leaving the house. I got maybe 5 minutes down the road when I noticed an inky black figure slumped over a bench. When I got closer I saw it was Denver.

" **D, you ok?** "

" **No I'm not Riley, I should've snagged you up sooner, you were my perfect girl and I fucked it all up** "

" **Hey shit happens man, if I were meant to be, don't you think I'd be single and pining for you?** "

" **Yeah, I guess** " He responded sniffling as he sat up on the bench. I called him a cab and took his keys from him.

" **Let's start this whole thing over ok? Starting with apologies tomorrow** "

" **Ok** " he said as I helped him into the cab that showed up not long after the call was made. I gave the cab $30 to cover him and waited as the cab driver disappeared into the distance. I started walking back and there was Owen sitting on the front porch with an ice pack on his hands.

" **You ok?** " I asked as I knelt down in front of him.

" **Yeah, still pretty pissed though, I mean who does that?** "

" **He was the most broken of us all Owen, I'm the reason he's still alive today, and some people don't handle rejection well. He was the worst for it** "

" **Still no excuse** "

" **I'm not excusing I'm explaining why he did what he did** "

He sighed and took my face with his free hand.

" **So what now?** "

" **That's entirely up to you Owen, I hate to say it but I wouldn't blame you if you called it quits** "

" **I don't want to do that, but, do you still, y'know?** "

" **Nope haven't since I joined here** " He smiled with relief.

" **Good** " He said and our lips met once more that night, with more intensity than before. I was happy again both of us smiling as we kissed.

" **Tomorrow, I think I'd like it if maybe we stayed over at my place and just relaxed and watched a movie. I'm done with drama** "

" **You and me both** "

*A/N: Well holy crap on a cracker! I'm sure glad Owen has a good head on his shoulder! First things first, I want to mention that Denver Collingwood is portrayed by Alex Pettyfer, and let's hope that Denver really does stop! Let me know your thoughts*


End file.
